I'll Make My Own
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Fem Menma x Sasuke. "You're right." Sasuke smiles at him. "I have no idea what the other world will be like, but I can make my own reality and you can win this war." That had been the last thing he said to his best friend before purposely throwing himself into a Tsukuyomi and ending up in a different reality. A reality where Naruto was a beautiful woman named Menma.
1. Chapter 1

I'll Make My Own

 **Author's Note:** In this tale, Menma was born female and her name is still Menma. Sasuke will also be 'trapped' a Tsukuyomi, similar to how Naruto and Sakura did in Road to Ninja. This is also one of a new batch of stories I'm hoping to release in late January 2018, so if you're interested please check out my profile for details. Reader reception will play a large part in how quickly or slowly this one gets updated. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Chapter Notation:** If you notice anything 'off' about the mechanics of the Tsukuyomi or the timeline that was done for the sake of the plot. There will also be a side of the Road to Ninja versions of Sasuke x Hinata. The lion's share of attention will be on Menma x the original Sasuke though. Happy reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my fanfics.

Chapter 1

 _They had to end this quickly._ The final battle against Madara was raging on and at best, they were at a stalemate. One that likely wouldn't last long.

"Naruto, I have an idea." Sasuke dares himself to look at the blonde. "If it works, don't come after me."

He knew of Sakura's and Naruto's trip to that other reality. Sasuke didn't know all of the details of it, but he was fully aware that Obito had 'tested' out the Infinite Tsukuyomi before.

Naruto's eyes narrow at him. "I'm not leaving you behind." That was fine because Sasuke would be the one doing the leaving.

"I have the Rinnegan now and Itachi's eyes." He could do it, if he hit it just right. "I think that when he goes to activate it, I can partially block him and shove him into his own version, but I won't have time to escape."

It was crazy. Reckless and foolish. The sort of plan that Naruto might come up with, but the Jinchuuriki would have come up with an escape plan.

"Sasuke, you can't do that." Naruto blinks at him. "You have no idea what your reality would be like."

The Uchiha in question nods, but also looks at Madara. This was a one shot deal. He couldn't allow his ancestor to trap the entire world in a Genjutsu. Him getting stuck in another dimension seemed like a small price to pay.

Sasuke smiles at Naruto. "You're right." He didn't now. "I have no idea what the other world will be like for me, but I'll make my own. I can make my own reality and you can win this war."

It was amazing really. Time and time again, his best friend should have gotten himself killed. Naruto hadn't though. The man's Will of Fire burned extremely brightly or he had a lot of dumb luck, depending on how you viewed things. Naruto always found a way.

This time, he would though. Sasuke would find a way to protect his friends, his comrades, and to honor Itachi's sacrifice. By making one of his own.

"You're such a bastard." He couldn't argue with that. "We finally got you back and the first thing you want to do is run off again." Naruto clenches his fists. "There has to be another way."

There wasn't and they both knew it. "Naruto, you're an idiot." Sasuke smirks at him. "You've always been an idiot, but you've always been right about the important things. For me, it was the opposite." Sasuke sighs as he pokes Naruto's forehead. "For once, let me do the right thing." He smirks. "I chose to do this and I want you and the others to be happy when I'm gone."

That was the only warning he was going to give his friend. Sasuke Flickers to Madara just as the was about to cast the Genjutsu slams and him into the ground.

"I never would have thought one of my descendants would be so foolish." He smirks. "Do you honestly think that you can beat me with such a crude attack?"

Kurama was right. Madara's eyes did look a lot like his own, not that long ago. Which is why Sasuke had to do this.

"I don't need to beat you." He just had to stop him. "I just need to stop you." These were Itachi's eyes originally. He could do this.

"Sharingan Genjutsu." He might not be able to use Tsukuyomi itself, but this would have to work.

Sasuke was vaguely aware of Madara's eyes widening as he attempts to launch a counter. "Chidori." It was too late though.

The younger Uchiha had just driven a Chidori through Madara's chest, stopping the Infinite Tsukuyomi from being fully used. Without Madara and Obito, the other side wouldn't be able to wield it.

Obito had already passed on and now, Sasuke could feel Madara's lifeblood gushing onto his hands as he gets sucked into the illusion. Madara might be dead, but the Jutsu would live on and so would Sasuke. In another reality.

"I'll just make my own." He smiles as his eyes glaze over and his body disappears from sight.

* * *

Several hours later, Menma had to admit that she was completely baffled. "He looks like our Sasuke and yet, he's clearly a different person." Just the chakra signature alone was enough to tell that much.

It was hard to describe really, but this guy's chakra was a lot darker than their Sasuke's. Sure, she was pretty sure it was made up of the same energy, but the _feeling_ attached to it was completely different.

"That's true." Kushina sighs and shakes her head. "Well I've already contacted Fugaku and Mikoto to let them know about this."

Menma nods at that. It was only fair. After all, whoever this guy was he could easily pass for their Sasuke's identical twin. Though it wouldn't be too hard to tell them apart what with their different fashion senses and chakra.

Minato checks the mysterious 'Uchiha's pulse. "Well I think he'll be alright." The blonde ninja smiles. "As far as I can tell, he just fainted."

Her father's cheerful demeanor was a mask in this case. Menma could see a certain wariness in his eyes. Minato was happy this guy wasn't hurt, but he was also wary.

Everything about this stranger suggested he had been in a major battle recently, except for his body. There wasn't a mark on him, but his clothes were torn in several places and his chakra signature while potent was weak.

"The poor boy is completely exhausted." Kushina sighs.

Her mother was mostly right about that. Though Menma would have said man. Boys didn't have biceps like that. He was definitely the other Sasuke's twin. She just hoped that he wasn't as outrageous of a flirt as the original Sasuke.

That got annoying after awhile. Sure, it was funny in small doses. You'd think the girls would learn after awhile though. Sasuke was just a flirt. He hadn't been serious about any of them, well other than Hinata.

"I can't believe he calls her kitten." Menma shakes her head in disbelief.

Hinata was far more like a tigress. Somehow, the odd couple worked though and the Hyuga woman kept her boyfriend in line. The flirting had grinded to a halt with anyone whose name wasn't Hinata Hyuga.

Minato smiles at her pleasantly. "You can't believe who calls who kitten?" Damn it. Had she actually said that out loud?

"Nevermind." The sapphire eyed ninja rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "I was just you know, talking to myself?"

Hopefully, he'd buy that. Menma really wasn't in the mood to explain the whole kitten thing. She had far more important things to worry about. Like why did Sasuke have a doppelganger?

* * *

"Do you have any idea what they wanted?" Fugaku glances at his wife as the two of them arrive at the Namikaze-Uzumaki household.

It hadn't taken them that long to get there, but the Uchiha Patriarch had to admit that he was confused by the entire affair. It wasn't unheard of for Kushina or Minato to stop by the Uchiha District. So why would they send a messenger toad.

Yes, a toad. Fugaku was not making that last part up. Minato had certainly chosen a strange animal to form a Summoning Contract with. Seriously, why toads?

Mikoto shakes her head quickly. "Only, that it was urgent and that it was a family matter." A family matter?

"Well, I know that Sasuke isn't dating Menma." Fugaku knocks on the door. "He's still head over heels for the Hyuga girl. So that can't be it."

A family affair? What was that supposed to mean? Could Itachi be dating Menma? Fugaku supposed it was possible, but it seemed unlikely given the age gap. Then again, he was five years older than his own wife. So it wasn't that extreme.

Mikoto laughs and kisses his cheek. "I don't think that it has anything to do with Puppy Love." Good. Good because a blonde Uchiha seemed almost blasphemous really.

"Oh good." Kushina smiles as she bounds over to them. "I'm so glad you came quickly. You may want to sit down for this." The woman was now laughing nervously. "I'm not entirely sure how to explain this, but sitting down would definitely be a good idea." Which was never a good sign.

Luckily, Minato wasn't far behind his daughter. So he and Mikoto sit down on the living room's couch and look at him expectantly. Now, perhaps they would finally get some answers.

His best friend was now pacing. "Well I'm not really sure how to explain this either." Were they trying to give him a heart attack? "But do you remember when another Sakura and Menma came to our world?" His azure orbs darken at the memory. Likely because it couldn't be easy to realize that your own daughter had been the 'villain' of the story.

"Yes, we remember." Mikoto nods. "What does that have to do with us though?"

Thank goodness that his wife was feeling far less tongue-tied than he was at the moment. Fugaku wasn't entirely sure that he would have been able to get even that much out.

A million possibilities were now swirling in his mind and almost none of them were good. "Did the second set come back?" The second set seemed like as good a name as any to him.

After all, what else was he supposed to call them? This second Menma and Sakura? Apparently, if he understood things correctly the second Menma was actually a boy in his reality, but had gotten trapped in the 'Sexy Jutsu' when he came over to theirs. It must have been a rather traumatic experience for the boy, Fugaku muses.

"Not exactly." Minato laughs in a manner that resembled a chipmunk that had consumed entirely too much helium. "It's more like a third member of the second set came here." A fact which Fugaku knew didn't bode well for any of them.

No one laughed that way, unless something horrific had happened. That or they were extremely nervous about something and now, he knew what that something was.

"Who crossed over?" The Uchiha Patriarch simply had to know.

Kushina lets out the breath she had been holding. "Your son." What? "Well at least another version of him anyway. I'm almost positive that the man asleep in our guestroom is Sasuke."

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi had just finished training with his foolish little brother. "You're progressing remarkably well." He smiles at the younger Uchiha. "I presume that has something to do with your unexpected agility and endurance training."

The other man just smiles at him. "Yeah. I guess that's one way to put it." Itachi nods in understanding.

Well, he was happy that his brother had finally found someone. Though the Hyuga Heiress was definitely a feisty one.

A few minutes later, Itachi notices something odd as they arrive back at their childhood home. "That's strange." Their parents were gone. "It's Sunday. Father doesn't work on Sundays and I doubt Mother would want to brave the markets on a busy weekend."

"That is weird." Sasuke looks around as he heads to the kitchen. "Maybe, they left a note?" Yes, perhaps they had. It would be the responsible thing to do. Assuming they didn't get called away on a supreme urgent mission.

His brother might not be so foolish after all, Itachi observes as Sasuke directs his attention towards the fridge. "It looks like you were right, brother." Itachi smiles at the other ninja. "They did indeed leave a note."

Sasuke nods and begins reading it. "We've gone to visit Kushina and Minato. We'll hopefully be back soon." Ah that made sense. Now, what code had they used. "Fireball Jutsu."

They had codes that only their family members would really understand. Lists of Jutsus to show how urgent the situation was.

"So it's potentially serious." Itachi frowns. "Though they believe they can handle it relatively easily."

The Fireball Jutsu was their 'Coming of Age' Justu. Something that was considered 'child's play' or second nature to most adult Uchihas.

Sauske nods in agreement. "Yeah." He opens the fridge. "Looks like it. I guess Mother must have suspected we'd be stopping by." He points inside the fridge. "Our favorites are here."

Yes, that did sound like their mother. "Perfect." After a long day of training few things were better than a nice, home cooked meal. "We might as well eat while we wait. They'll likely be back soon."

After all, there was a reason why Fugaku and Mikoto were heads of the Uchiha Clan. They were both formidable ninjas in their own right. There were few things that they weren't capable of handling. He was probably worrying too much.

* * *

"You're telling us that we have twins." Mikoto tries her best not to gape at them.

Kushina rubs her chin thoughtfully. "I suppose that's one way to look at it." Clearly, the Uchiha Matriarch's interpretation had thrown the other woman for a loop.

Well that made two of them then. Mikoto had no idea how to react to this. There were two Sasuke's?

"He's alright." Minato smiles at them. "It looks like he just fainted when he crossed over."

Well that was a relief. "Thank you for telling us." Mikoto was about to head to the guestroom when Fugaku stopped her.

She gives him a dirty look. Didn't he realize that they had to go and see this other Sasuke immediately? He had just come from another reality. He'd likely be terrified.

"We don't even know, if he's awake yet." Fugaku shakes his head and sighs. "Let him wake up and have a moment to adjust to his new surroundings before pouncing on him."

Oh. Well that was a fair point. "Right." Mikoto sighs and crosses her arms as she joins Minato in pacing. "I suppose that was a bit premature."

* * *

 _Someone was touching him._ That was the first thing that Sasuke was aware of when he regained consciousness

"It's strange." That and the person's hands were wonderfully soft and warm. "You really do look just like him." Their version was also female, but somehow familiar in a way that he couldn't properly identify when his mind was still so hazy.

He'd done it though. Sasuke must have gotten caught in Madara's Jutsu. Which was both a relief and terrifying. What sort of world had he just landed into?

Thus far, it didn't seem that bad. If this woman was truly a threat, she would have slit his throat already. Gods and Goddesses only knew how long he'd been laying there and completely at her mercy.

"Who do I look like?" He opens his eyes and blinks.

It was Naruto, but not at the same time. This person looked a lot like Naruto, but they were definitely a woman. Sasuke would have accused the idiot of doing the Sexy Jutsu, but the idiot could never keep a straight face while doing something like that.

The woman tilts her head. "You look like Sasuke." She didn't seem that surprised to see him though. Well that was interesting, apparently Naruto's other self was a woman in this reality.

"That's because I am Sasuke." That was something that the Uchiha in question hadn't really thought about though.

Naruto had encountered another version of himself, but the thought hadn't occurred to him. In this world, he wasn't the only Sasuke. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

She nods at him as she glides her hand down his cheek. "You're your world's version of Sasuke." She still remembered then. "Our version dresses better, but I get the impression that you're smarter."

"I'm not sure if that was an insult or a compliment." He raises an eyebrow.

Surprisingly, he felt fine. Lower on chakra than he would have liked, but there was no actual pain. He must have been healed automatically by the power of the Jutsu.

She laughs and shakes her head in amusement. "Definitely, smarter." The blonde pauses as though debating something. "Well maybe, not smarter. Just more focused. Anyway, it was kinda both." Yeah. That's what Sasuke figured.

Well if Naruto and Sakura got out of this world, that meant that the girl Naruto was probably a good girl again. So he should be safe.

"Sorry, I didn't bring any money with me." Sasuke shrugs as he sits up. "So it's not like I can buy new clothes."

She smiles at him. "I'm sure that you can wear some of the other Sasuke's clothes until your Clan buys you some new ones." Wait. What? "I'm Menma by the way."

 _"Until your Clan buys you some new ones."_ It was such a simple sentence, but it shocked Sasuke to the core. Were they actually alive here? It was one thing for him to have another version of himself living in this reality, but what about his family?

Menma was acting as though they were all alive. Clan as in plural. Not just one other member, but multiple Uchihas might still be running around.

"You alright?" She tilts her head. "If you're worried about being a charity case, I'm sure they'll have you join the Military Police Force or something to pay it off." That answered that. "After you prove that you aren't a threat, of course. They'll probably want Ibiki to interrogate you first before accepting you into the fold."

That sounded more like his world. Ibiki was the best in the business when it came to interrogation.

Did Sasuke want to subject himself and the other Leaf Villagers to the truth though? No. Not really, but if he didn't…they'd all know something was wrong. Which could only mean one thing. If Sasuke ran, he'd likely be declared a Missing Nin again.

"Yeah." He nods dumbly. "That sounds good. I just have one question." One that was threatening to make his heart beat out of his chest. "When you said my Clan, does that include Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi Uchiha?"

Were they all really alive? Had he 'saved' Itachi in a way by coming to this dimension? Would _**this**_ Itachi be anything like his former self and what about Sasuke's parents?

Menma sighs and gives him a sympathetic look. "Yes, they're all alive." Those beautiful blue eyes seemed more…observant than Naruto usually was. "I'm sorry. The fact that you had to ask that must mean they weren't alive in your reality."

He gives a curt nod to that. What else could he say? There was no point in denying it and she was right.

"I need to see them." The very thought was making his chest feel as though it was about to explode.

It was a sensation far too akin to Deidara's bombs going on, but a happier one at the same time. There was a chance that he could have his family back in this new reality. The only question remained, what kind of family would they be and would they want him around?

They already had one Sasuke. Would they really want two? He didn't know and that was enough to make the young Uchiha feel as though he was about to vomit.

Menma nods at him in understanding. "I'm glad that you feel that way." She was? Why? "Because my parents already contacted them and they're likely on their way here as we speak and that's assuming that they haven't already arrived already."

The room was suddenly spinning. His parents were coming to see him. His parents were alive and they were coming to see him.

"Do you have anything else I can change into?" It was a stupid thing to worry about.

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha weren't going to accept or reject him based on what he was wearing. Still, Sasuke needed to focus on something and that seemed as good as any.

Menma tilts her head thoughtfully as she considers his request. "I think you'd probably fit into one of my dad's old Jonin Uniforms." Great. That was respectable and at least they weren't ripped in dozens of locations. "Plus, you'll probably look pretty cute in it."

"Thanks..." Yeah. Sasuke definitely wasn't in his world anymore.

Naruto, the female version of him anyway, had just called him cute. That was going to take awhile to process, but still at least Sasuke knew one thing without a doubt. He hadn't been lying to the other Naruto when he said he'd make his own reality. For better or worse, it looked like he was starting over with a completely clean slate.

"You're welcome." She smiles at him. "Try not to stare at them like you've seen a ghost too much." That was going to be difficult. "Though I guess from your perspective, they kinda are ghosts."

Sasuke shakes his head as he gets out of the bed. "Yeah, but the best kind of ghosts." He smiles at her. "The kind that never died in the first place." At least, they hadn't in this reality anyway and Sasuke was going to do everything in his power to keep it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Make My Own

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I was hoping to update this story soon, but I got caught up with my other stories and got unexpectedly busy in real life. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this story and _**I'll Make My Own**_ is now a 'red story.' That means I'm hoping to update it at least once every two weeks.

Kyuubi talking to Menma or anyone else in **bold font**

Menma talking to Kyuubi in _**bold italics.**_

Chapter 2

Menma smiles as she reaches into the dresser and pulls out a male Jonin Uniform. "It might not be a perfect fit, but it should work for now." With that being said, she hands a disturbingly grateful looking Sasuke the outfit.

He nods at her and looks around in confusion. It took her a moment to realize what was wrong. Oh right.

"There's a bathroom connected to the guest room." She points towards the door on the other side of the room. "You can change in there if you want, but I don't mind the show."

Sasuke blinks at that, but nods as he scurries towards the bathroom. Hmm. She didn't know that Uchihas could scurry. It just seemed not very Uchihaish.

"Uchihaish probably wasn't a real word before, but it is now." The blonde woman nods her head firmly as if that completely settled the matter. "That Clan definitely deserves their own word to describe them."

Speaking of describing, Sasuke did have a _very_ nice ass. Well, both Sasukes did. It was just that Menma was more focused on kicking 'her' Sasuke's posterior than admiring it.

She shakes her head at that as she looks out the window. "He brought it on himself though." It was such a nice and sunny day. No one would have ever suspected that someone's life had been entirely turned upside down, but it had.

Despite the beautiful clear skies and birds chirping, one thing was very obvious. This Sasuke hadn't come from this world and he knew nothing about it. So she should probably keep her comments about his backside to herself for now.

 **"That's surprisingly considerate of you, Brat."** Wonderful. Now, Kurama had to chime in. **"Remember, that as far as this brat is concerned, his family just came back from the dead."**

It was rare to hear Kurama be so protective of a human, especially an Uchiha. Madara had apparently been his host once and apparently the infamous ninja hadn't been a particularly kind one. So Kurama was still pissed about that.

She rolls her eyes at the Nine Tailed Fox's words. _**"I'm not completely heartless."**_ She could scarcely imagine what it would be like to have your parents die and then to have them just walk into the room years later.

It was really no wonder why he wanted to look nice. Frankly, she was sure the Jonin Uniform would be a major improvement over his other clothes. Those were just hideous.

Clothes that hideous should not be on that hot of a body. That was one thing 'her' Sasuke had gotten right. Though really, this world's Sasuke belonged to Hinata Hyuga.

 **"I think you're afraid of Lavender Eyes."** That's what the furball called Hinata.

Not that Menma could disagree with the description. Her eyes were a pale shade of lavender. It fit and everything, but she was so not afraid of Sasuke's 'kitten.'

Something that she was for damn sure going to remind the furball about. _**"I'm not afraid of her."**_ She totally wasn't, even if the Hyuga Princess was entirely too feisty. _**"I just don't steal other girls' guys!"**_ Yeah. That was totally it.

 **"Whatever you say, Brat."** Kyuubi's ears twitch. **"Anyway, I think he's coming out now."**

Oh right. It probably wouldn't take Sasuke that long to change. He was a ninja. Ninjas tended to change quickly.

As if to prove her point, the bathroom door opens and Sasuke comes out wearing her father's uniform. It was weird to think that the Fourth Hokage's uniform looked hot on one of her 'peers,' but there was just no denying that it did.

"It's a bit big on me." Sasuke looks around for a mirror. "It should work though."

Right. Her father was a fully grown man and they weren't even twenty yet. Of course, it was a bit big on him.

She nods at him encouragingly. "Don't worry." They'd find something better tailored for him later. "It's good enough for now and I'm sure that they'll love you. I mean you are their son." Kinda.

Sasuke forces himself to smile, but she could see that he was twitching a bit. It was understandable. This had to be confusing as hell for him.

"Thanks." He tilts his head towards the door. "So we should probably go and see if they're here."

Yeah. That sounded like a good plan to her, but Menma wasn't really sure how the original Sasuke would feel about having a 'twin' running around. Oh well. They'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

Menma laughs. "Yeah. Probably." With that being said, she leads him out of the guest room in search of the Uchiha Clan Heads. (Aka his kinda-sorta parents)!

* * *

Mikoto honestly didn't really know how to react to any of this. Kushina and Minato were essentially telling them that they had three sons. Two of which were for all practical purposes, twins.

"What do you know about the other world?" Fugaku raises an eyebrow at them. "Because if we're assuming he came from 'Naruto's' world, it would be best if we were as fully briefed as possible."

Right. Her husband had always been a more practical sort than her. Of course, the Chief of Police would know the correct questions to ask.

Minato sighs as he crosses his arms and paces slightly around the room. "I know that in the other world, Kushina and I were both already dead and had been for years." Oh Gods and Goddesses, that was horrible.

It was no wonder the man was pacing. Completing one's own demise was never an easy thing. Not even for ninjas.

"We're dead in that world as well." Mikoto whispers. "Are we not? That's why you're hesitating so much."

This poor boy. Well this poor man. Assuming he was the same age as their Sasuke, this ninja was already in his late teens.

Kushina winces at that. "Yes, I'm afraid so." She had never been as good at delivering bad news as Minato. Which was probably for the best.

The blond was Hokage and that a position for the faint of heart. Kushina wasn't weak, but she did hate to hurt people's feelings. So did Minato, but he was more the 'grin and bare it type.'

"So you're telling us that this visitor is going to think that we've come back from the dead." Fugaku frowns at that. "Perhaps, it would be best to have a medic on hand."

Oh. That was a fair point. There was no telling how 'Sasuke' would react to seeing ghosts.

"I've thought of it." Minato sighs and shakes his head. "Though I imagine that Menma will explain the situation to him and that won't be necessary."

Mikoto wasn't so sure about that. The poor boy might actually have a heart attack or attack them in a fit of confusing. Even by ninja standards, someone 'coming back from the dead' wasn't an everyday occurrence.

"We'll have to tell Sasuke and the rest of the Clan." She bites her lower lip. "Sooner or later, they'll notice a difference in mannerisms or they'll both be in the same place at once."

This was not the sort of thing that could be kept a secret at long and it felt wrong to do so anyway. This Sasuke did deserve to be 'known,' even if this wasn't the world he had been born into.

Kushina nods at that and places her hand on Mikoto's shoulder sympathetically. "We'll figure that all out." She knew her friend was trying to help, but her mind was spinning at the implications of this. "First things, first though. You're son has to get better and we'll have to introduce you both to him."

Of course. That only made sense. One step at a time.

"She's right." Fugaku kisses her cheek. "It'll be alright. If he's anything like our Sasuke, he'll bounce back quickly." Well that was true.

Mikoto had been about to say something when she hears two sets of footsteps nearby. One she recognized as Menma's, but the other definitely wasn't.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe this as he and Menma head towards the living room. "It's really them." He could hear his parents' voices in the next room.

Their voices were slightly different than he remembered, but that was probably just due to aging. In this reality, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha had been allowed to reach middle age.

"Yeah." Menma smiles at him encouragingly. "Why don't you go say hi?"

Hi? Sasuke felt himself almost frozen to the floor really. Hi wouldn't cut it after everything.

He hadn't seen them both in over a decade. "I…kinda want to say more than hi." There were so many things that he had wanted to say to them for years, but had never gotten the chance to.

Now, that Sasuke could. He didn't know what to do or say, but a apparently he didn't have to. Both of his parents had been skilled ninjas and sensed him before he and Menma even made it officially into the living room.

"Sasuke." Mikoto was the first to arrive.

She somehow had managed to Flicker straight towards him without being seen and Fugaku had closed the distance quite quickly the old fashioned way. By running.

"How are you feeling?" His father's words stun him. "Kushina and Minato have explained the situation to us and I know to say the least, this must all be disorienting to you."

Both because it was actually his father talking to him and because Fugaku found the words first. His mother had always been the more 'comforting' of the two of them.

Perhaps, that had changed in this world or maybe the proud Uchiha patriarch was just better at crisis management. Who could really say.

"He's taking it like a champ." Menma grins at Fugaku. "Don't worry about him. He's just really happy to see all of you, but he's going to need some new clothes."

Sasuke wasn't sure whether to feel grateful towards Menma or if he wanted to Chidori her. Did she have to 'save' him by talking about something as mundane as clothes?!

"Of course." Mikoto smiles as she reaches for Sasuke as if she was worried about spooking him. "We'll be happy to get you some new clothes." Which was actually a legitimate fear in this case. "We'd also love for you to come back to the District with us."

Sasuke blinks. Just like that? She wasn't more worried that this was a hoax or that he was an imposter of some kind?

"Really?" He didn't know what to say.

Fugaku shakes his head in amusement. "If you're wondering why we're not demanding a DNA test, it's because you're identical to our world's Sasuke and a parents do have an uncanny ability to instinctively recognize their children." Oh. That was oddly touching coming from a man who Sasuke had always likened to an unmoving mountain.

Maybe, this version of Fugaku was more approachable though. It was possible that his father had only kept himself at a distance because of all the turmoil between their Clan and the rest of the Leaf. The possibilities were mind-boggling and fascinating.

"That's good to know." Sasuke smiles at them. "I don't mind the test though." Just because Mikoto and Fugaku accepted him at first glance, didn't mean the rest of the Clan would. "It'll reassure the Clan."

Menma's grin never wavers. "Well I'm pretty sure my dad's word would do that, but yeah we should probably have Granny Tsunade come here and get you tested or something." That did make sense. He couldn't risk being seen yet.

Well he could, but that might end badly. What if someone really thought he was this world's version of Sasuke and he couldn't put on a convincing enough act?

"That sounds like a good idea." Mikoto nods as she Summons a Ninja Cat and quickly scribbles a note. "Please take this to Lady Tsunade with all haste."

How the Fifth Hokage had ended up here when Minato was still alive and presumably the Third might be as well was a mystery to Sauske. He still had so much to learn about this world, but for now he wouldn't question it.

"Yes, Lady Mikoto." The cat dutifully darts off with the scroll in its mouth.

He hadn't even known his mother could Summon Ninja Cats, but apparently she could. Then again, who was to say this Mikoto and the one who had given birth to him had the same abilities?

Fugaku shakes his head as though uncertain what to so or do about this situation. "Well in that case, it seems we likely have at least a few minutes before she arrives." True. The cat had to get the hospital and then Tsunade had to get here. "I believe it would be prudent to use that time wisely."

Sasuke nods at that. He still felt a bit shaky on his feet, but he wouldn't show that in front of them. Not after all this time.

"Which means Sasuke at a minimum should sit on the couch and we should get him something to eat and drink." His eyes trail up and down Sasuke's form. "That oversized Jonin Uniform can hide quite a bit, but the boy does look rather pale."

Sasuke feels his cheeks burn slightly at that. "That's just his natural skin color." Surprisingly, Menma came straight to his rescue though. "He looks so much like Mikoto and she's got ivory skin too."

His mother looks rather pleased at that observation. "Thank you, Dear." She smiles at Sasuke. "Though your father is right. You should rest." She pauses for a moment. "Are tomatoes still your favorite?"

That was nice to know. At least he and his counterpart had the same taste when it came to food.

"Yes." He nods dumbly.

What else could he say? This world was so strange and wonderful. "Good. I'm sure that there is probably at least some tomato soup in this house." His parents were alive and apparently his mother wanted to make him soup? "Your father is right, you do look a little unwell. So I don't want to chance giving you something more substantial."

Again, he just nods. Tomato soup sounded great and his mother did have a point about that. His stomach might rebel at much else at this point, but he was a bit hungry.

"After the test results are done, we'll send for Itachi and Sasuke." Fugaku pauses. "Well the other Sasuke." This was obviously going to confuse everyone, Sasuke notes. "We're really going to have to come up with a way to differentiate between the two of you, but we'll only send for them if you're ready."

Was he ready? Sasuke didn't know. Itachi was actually alive in this world. Alive in a world where he was never forced to choose between his family and everyone else.

Could he really keep the truth a secret from him? Would he be able to speak with his brother without breaking down? He didn't know.

"I'll do my best." Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. "Though it's going to be a highly emotional experience."

Mikoto looks at him sympathetically. "We were all gone in that world." His mother was too good at reading between the lines. "That's why you're looking at us and reacting to Itachi that way."

The woman had been a Jonin in his world. So perhaps, he should have expected her observational skills to be top notch.

"Yes." Sauske smiles at her. "You were, but you're here now and that's all that matters." He just had to keep reminding himself that.

He had told Naruto that he would make his own reality, but Sasuke had just never imagined this would happen. Could he really have his family back here? Shouldn't he feel guilty about finding them again and leaving Naruto behind?

The raven haired ninja knew that he should. He was being selfish enjoying all this while Naruto and some others were probably 'mourning him' him, but Sasuke just couldn't stop smiling. He really was such a bastard.

* * *

Elsewhere Sasuke and Itachi were eating. Itachi couldn't deny that he was feeling curious about the note though.

"I wonder what was a Fireball Jutsu?" He hums thoughtfully while enjoying his cabbage soup.

Sasuke pauses for a moment as he considers Itachi's words. "Not sure." Well obviously, they weren't sure. The note had been rather vague, Itachi thinks to himself.

"It can't be too serious though or else, they would have used another Jutsu." Sasuke continues enjoying a nice steak with some tomatoes beside it. "But maybe, we should check just to be sure."

Itachi nods approvingly. It seemed that they were on the same page then. Still, there was no use in letting perfectly good food go to waste.

"Good." He pokes Sasuke's forehead affectionately. "We'll leave as soon as we're finished then."

Predictably, the other Uchiha's eyes narrow at him. "You always do that!" Damn right, he did. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

That might be true. Sasuke was now an official member of the Leaf's Military Police Force and he was certainly skyrocketing up the ranks, but that didn't negate one very important fact.

"It doesn't matter how old you get." He chuckles at his brother's adorably irritated expression. "You'll always be my foolish little brother."

Sasuke scowls at that and rolls his eyes as he continues eating. It was comforting to know that some things never changed. In many ways, Sasuke was still that kid who loved to get piggyback rides from him.

"Whatever." He continues glaring. "I just hope that you don't poke Izumi's forehead like you poke mine."

Itachi snorts at that. "Foolish little brother, she's my wife." The woman had been for a couple years, actually. "I poke her in other, far more enjoyable ways." Though they did have a rather hot marital bed, if Itachi did say so himself.

Sasuke chokes on his steak and Itachi chuckles. Yes, Sasuke could be adorably foolish sometimes. Of course, the elder Uchiha did acknowledge that had been a pretty cheap shot. He probably should have waited until after his brother was done eating to say such a thing.

"Itachi!" Sasuke glares at him. "Do you mind? I'm trying to eat!" Apparently, Sasuke concurred on this matter. "I really don't want to think about you and Izumi while I'm eating."

The other Uchiha just shrugs gracefully as he finishes his meal. "You're right. That wasn't fair." Sasuke sighs and just shoves his food aside. "We should get going though. It's better safe than sorry and all that."

Sasuke nods in agreement as he stands up and they head towards the door. "You're right. I can just finish later." Yes, that sounded like a good idea to him.

So that was that. The two of them were off to the Hokage's House to see what on Earth was going on with their parents and Menma's parents. If nothing else, Itachi was quite confident that this trip would prove most interesting.

How could it not be? Whenever you put those four together, you were bound to get delightfully (or horrifyingly) entertaining results!


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Make My Own

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well, I have debated about how to differentiate between the two Sasukes and have finally decided on what I'm going to do. I'm going to have people address them by different names. Please see below for details. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Daisuke:** Everyone will refer to the Sasuke who survived the Uchiha Massacre as Daisuke, starting after the two Sasukes meet. I decided to give 'our' Sasuke a new name since this is technically, the other Sasukes world. When 'Daisuke' isn't interacting with others or I'm just describing him, I will refer to him as Sasuke though. We'll try this approach and if it gets too confusing, I'll go back and revise it. Happy reading.

Chapter 3

Sasuke couldn't believe any of this. Had he really gone to another reality or was this just some pleasant version of the afterlife? Not only were 'Naruto's' parents alive, but so was his entire Clan.

"Sorry, I didn't know what you like to drink." That and his mother was also smiling at him as she comes back from the kitchen. "So I went with water." Mikoto Uchiha was alive and she was bringing him lunch.

The raven haired ninja smiles at her and nods. He was both joyous and dizzy at the same time. Could any of this really be happening?

"Water is wonderful." He reaches for the tray. "Thank you." Like he was going to complain about whatever beverage she got him when they were all back.

It was truly as if none of it had ever happened. Sasuke still had no idea what he was going to do when he saw Itachi or his other self, but for the moment he was content to enjoy the tomato soup lovingly prepared for him by his mother.

Fugaku chuckles and shakes his head. "You look like she's given you the world." He looks around at the others. "Well, I can't imagine he'll have a difficult time getting along with the others. Doesn't seem to take much to make him happy."

Sasuke feels his cheeks burn slightly at the mild praise his father had offered him. He could remember a time when he would have done almost anything to get Fugaku Uchiha's attention and now, here he was watching him eat a simple meal as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"You're probably right about that." Minato smiles at them. "After Tsunade does the medical testing, I'm sure that they'll welcome him into the fold with open, though confused arms." Yeah. Sasuke didn't really know how his Clan would feel about his presence.

This world already had a Sasuke, but Minato's words were starting to concern him. "What are we going to tell the other me?" He frowns at that thought.

Naruto hadn't said much about this other world. Only that the Rookies were essentially the opposite of whatever they had been like in their own. What did that mean for the other Sasuke though?

"We'll tell him the truth." Menma rolls her eyes as several scenarios no doubt flit across her mind. "Knowing him, he'll probably think this is funny and want to trick everyone into thinking you're him and vice versa."

That thought hadn't occurred to him. Maybe, his counterpart was just more relaxed than he was. That and Menma had said he had better fashion sense.

Kushina laughs in agreement and nods. "She's right about that." The red head smiles at Mikoto as if the two of them regularly discussed this matter. "The other Sasuke is…playful?"

Fugaku just shakes his head and snorts. Right. Playful. Sasuke was pretty sure that was a polite way to say he was like Naruto somehow.

"That's one way to put it." Though his father didn't seem annoyed by it. "He certainly keeps our District lively, but I am glad that he found the Hyuga girl."

The Hyuga girl? Sasuke blinks at that. Did his father mean Hinata? That was the only Hyuga woman that he knew even in passing.

"H-Hyuga girl?" He was being ridiculous. "Do you mean Hinata?" It didn't really matter who the other him was dating, but he couldn't help it.

Shock. That was the only way he knew how to describe this feeling. Talk about opposites attracting.

"Yes." Mikoto smiles at him. "She's a very nice, but feisty girl." Feisty?! Were they talking about the same Hinata? "Don't worry. We'll make sure to explain the situation to everyone."

That was a relief. He didn't know anything about his other self, but Sasuke highly doubted that he'd take well to any 'mixups.'

"Though I don't envy the girl." Kushina giggles and shakes her head. "It's going to be difficult to date an identical twin."

Mikoto nods at that, but her eyes fill with sympathy. "I hope you didn't leave anyone special behind?" Oh. Right. Of course, she'd ask about that.

His mother didn't know about everything. It was only natural that she'd assume he at least was interested in _someone_.

"I didn't." He shakes his head quickly.

Fugaku and Minato snort at that, but it was his father who spoke first. "I suppose it won't be that difficult to tell them apart, after all." Damn it. His worst fears had just been confirmed. The other Sasuke was a flirt.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Tsunade walks into the Uzumaki-Namikaze household and just stares. There was a second Sasuke, but this one was well a completely different animal.

"Is this going to be a habit?" She tilts her head. "People showing up from another dimension?"

Mikoto shoots her an apologetic look as the new Sasuke finishes his meal. "I don't believe it will be." She glances at her 'son.' "Is it going to be?"

The medic looks Sasuke up and down. He looked identical to their version by almost every physical metric possible, except for his posture and the expression in his eyes. This was going to get confusing.

"I don't think anyone is capable of following me." He shakes his head. "I can't say that for sure though."

Well, that was only mildly comforting. In any case, Tsunade was here to do a job. A DNA test.

"Lady Tsunade, perhaps it would be best to get the test out of the way." Fugaku nods at her, ever the professional. "My Clan is going to want proof that this isn't some kind of hoax."

There was a reason why he was in charge of the Leaf's Military Police Force and this was it. There was almost nothing that could faze this man. Well, other than finding out he had a third son from another dimension.

She sighs as she takes out the equipment necessary to do blood work. "Of course." The busty blonde decides she should explain everything before starting. "I've improved on this test recently." Which was frankly a relief in this situation. "I can tell within minutes, if you're all related or not."

Menma shoots her an almost venomous glare. "Look at them!" Well, that was unexpected. "It's obvious that he's the other Sasuke. I mean he looks just like Mikoto, but you know…male."

Everyone has a good chuckle at that, except for the new Sasuke. His cheeks were turning as red as any tomato. Hmm. So this Sasuke was capable of embarrassment. Interesting.

"Looks can be deceiving." Tsunade tries to pacify the angry blonde. "The good news is after taking a quick blood sample, I have put a Jutsu on these vials." Hopefully, Menma wouldn't do something foolish like destroy the house in a rage. "If they're related, the vials themselves will turn the same color."

Sasuke tilts his head at that. "That's convenient." Good. He was going to cooperate then. "Alright." He sighs and reluctantly holds out his arm to her as Tsunade begins to disinfect the area. "Best to get this over with."

He clearly had some sort of trauma when it came to hospitals. "Let me guess, you don't like hospitals?" That wasn't too shocking though. Most ninjas did, if they advanced beyond Genin.

Fugaku and Mikoto were now both watching her like hawks. Damn. There was nothing worse than dealing with overprotective Uchiha parents. Perhaps, she shouldn't have asked that question.

"Not really." Sasuke shakes his head. "Though mostly I just don't care for needles." He hesitates before continuing. "Just bad memories from a mission."

That was some damn fast self-censoring. Something told Tsunade that there was as lot more to that story. She doubted Sasuke would ever elaborate though, especially not in front of his parents.

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." Menma smiles at him.

Tsunade nods at that as she takes the necessary blood samples from all the Uchihas present. "She's right." Now, it would only be a few minutes before they knew the truth.

Was this just a particularly clever Transformation Jutsu or something more? Logic said it was the former, but her gut suspected it was the latter.

"I know." Sasuke smiles at her.

The seconds slowly tick by and eventually transform into minutes before the vials begin changing colors. Everyone watches the process with baited breath as the vials all begin to turn a deep shade of red.

"Your family's association with fire is rather strong." She chuckles at the red vials. "They're all fire red."

So that was one mystery solved. This Sasuke was who he said he was. Though there were still several questions that needed to be answered as quickly as possible.

Minato laughs at that and nods. "That isn't the only thing that's strong though." His azure colored eyes flicker towards the door. "I can sense Itachi and the other Sasuke heading this way."

Damn it. What were they going to say to them? Well, at least they had gotten the DNA test complete before hand and the Ninja Cat had taken off immediately after delivering the message to her. Those were two less things to worry about.

* * *

Something was wrong. Itachi could sense it immediately. His brother was right next to him and yet, he could feel faint traces of his chakra coming from inside the house.

"Sasuke, be careful." Itachi's eyes narrow as they head towards the Hokage's home. "I think that Fireball Jutsu just got upgraded to an Amaterasu."

The other Uchiha's normally carefree face takes on a more serious expression. His foolish little brother might be foolish, but he wouldn't be a Jonin…if he couldn't be serious when it mattered most.

"Got it." He nods at Itachi. "I don't sense any fighting, but I sense my chakra. It's…different than usual though."

So Sasuke could feel it too. There was something strange going on and it was up to them to figure out what exactly.

"Well, let's find out what's going on." Itachi smiles at him serenely.

It was important to keep calm. Panicking certainly wouldn't help this situation. Itachi knew that much for damn sure.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at him. "You aren't seriously just going to knock, are you?" That was a legitimate question, but yes. That's exactly what Itachi intended to do.

"Of course." He winks at his foolish little brother as he knocks. "Politeness is one thing that an enemy would never see coming."

Naturally, Sasuke looks at him as though he had lost his mind. He was wrong about that. Itachi hadn't. He was just a brilliant strategist and Itachi was going to prove that merely by knocking.

* * *

Menma hears a knock on the door and goes to answer it. What she saw on the other side made her blood run cold.

"Um hi." What was she supposed to say to all this? "You see, it's a really long story. You two might want to sit down first."

It wasn't that she didn't like seeing Itachi and Sasuke. They were really cool and everything, even if Sasuke could be an annoying flirt sometimes. It was more that this just wasn't a normal situation.

Sasuke blinks as he looks into the living room. "Why is there a shadow clone of me in your living room?" Damn. So much for being tactful. "Also why is he wearing your father's old Jonin uniform?"

That's when the other Sasuke walks up and slowly makes his way over to his fellow Uchihas. "I'm not a shadow clone." It was like watching two lions size each other up or something. "Menma was right. You should have sat down first, but I'm you."

Yep. There apparently wasn't going to be any tact at all today. Menma really should have gotten earplugs before all this started.

"What do you mean by that?" Itachi was looking at the new Sasuke suspiciously and then turns his attention towards Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. "Are those paternity test vials?"

The man had a good eye. No one could deny that much. Itachi Uchiha almost never missed important details.

Mikoto sighs as she saunters over to her sons and smiles. "Yes, they are." She kisses Itachi's and Flirty Sasuke's foreheads. "It's complicated, but this Sasuke is from another dimension, but he is Sasuke Uchiha."

She frowns at that as though uncertain how to explain any of this. Not that Menma could blame her. This was all kinds of crazy.

"Just another version, of you." Fugaku supplies helpfully. "The DNA results don't lie. Essentially, you have an identical twin now."

The other Uchiha brothers both blink at that and just stare at the new Sasuke. None of them seemed to know what to say to any of that, except for Flirty Sasuke.

"We'll need to tell Hinata and the rest of the Clan." He sighs and shakes his head. "We'll also need to give him a new name to prevent confusion."

That was a good point and Menma had the perfect name in mind. "I think the new Sasuke should be known as Daisuke." She shakes her head and sighs. "Our Sasuke has been known as Sasuke for his entire life and it'd confuse people to change that. Plus there would be a lot of paperwork." The new Sasuke was essentially a blank slate.

The others go quiet for a minute. Obviously, everyone was mulling over the name. Which made sense. Names were important and it wasn't a decision to be made lightly.

"I suppose that would be easiest?" Menma hears her mother's uncharacteristically tentative voice. "If we call them both Sasuke, it will get too confusing."

Fugaku nods at that. "Though it is also a matter of if, he likes the name." He pauses for a few seconds. "It's not often that a child gets any say in their name."

That was actually a really good point. Who knew that Fugaku could be so sentimental?

New Sasuke just blinks before nodding. "Daisuke works for me." Though Menma doubted that 'Daisuke' would have argued with anything. He was just that stunned.

"Great!" Sasuke smiles at his 'twin.' "So Daisuke, it is. I wasn't expecting to get another brother, but this will be fun." He smirks at Itachi. "Now, if he tries to poke our foreheads, we'll be able to tag team him."

Well, that was an interesting idea. Menma didn't see that one coming, but Tsunade just laughs and shakes her head.

"I suppose that I should be going." She looks at Minato. "You should put out a bulletin explaining the situation to everyone." That was going to be one hell of a bulletin.

Itachi just smirks and pokes both of their foreheads. "There could be a hundred of you and you'd never be able to stop me." Right. Uchihas and their forehead fetish, Menma still didn't get it.

"Hey!" Both Sasukes glare at that.

Though Menma didn't miss the way Daisuke was looking at Itachi. Like he was a ghost. One thing was now crystal clear. Itachi hadn't been alive in the other reality either.

"Itachi should go back with Mikoto and Fugaku to explain this to the Uchiha Clan first." Thank goodness for Tsunade's bossy streak. "I think your family has a right to know about Daisuke before the rest of the Leaf and living arrangements will need to be prepared for him."

Yeah. Where was he going to live? He could live with Sasuke, but then he'd have to put up with Sasuke and Hinata knocking sandals all the time and that would get annoying really quickly.

"Of course." Mikoto smiles and kisses Daisuke's forehead. "We'll send Itachi to get you when everything has been explained. For now, it'd be best for you to stay here."

Living with Itachi would have been awkward as well. He was a married man and that would have confused Izumi.

"Alright." Daisuke nods.

Fugaku actually gives him a brief hug. "For now, you and Sasuke can get to know one another." Oh boy. "He can come back to the District in a couple hours. We just can't afford to have anyone see the two of you together without the announcement."

"We could always say it was a shadow clone, if worse came to worst." Minato smiles.

Yeah. That was one possibility. Though Menma would rather not test her luck. That wouldn't explain the different clothes or personalities.

"It's probably best not to test our luck." Kushina sighs and the others nod in agreement.

That's when Menma notices Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, and Tsunade leaving. So this was really happening. There really were two Sasukes.

* * *

A short while later, Sasuke was in the guestroom with Daisuke and not really sure where to begin. This guy was him, but he wasn't him at the same time.

"So when is your birthday?" He might as well start with the basics.

Daisuke doesn't miss a beat. "July 23rd." So they had same birthday. "Yours?"

They really were the same person. This was so strange. That and again, how was he supposed to explain any of this to Hinata?

"Same." He nods. "Favorite food?" Sasuke couldn't believe how stupid he sounded, but what else was he supposed to ask?

Daisuke smiles at that. "Tomatoes. Apparently, we match there as well." He grows quiet for a short time before beginning again. "Is everyone happy? Our Clan, I mean?"

Right. This guy had been put through the ringer. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure what had happened to Daisuke, but it hadn't been pretty.

"Yes, everyone's happy." How could he reassure his other self? "You'll like it here. If you like, I'm sure we could get you a spot on the Military Police Force. "

Daisuke smiles in a bittersweet way at that. "That'd be great, but this is going to take a lot of explaining to do." Another pause. "So you're dating, Hinata Hyuga?" Right. There was apparently, another Hinata out there as well.

Which did make Sasuke curious. What was she like? What was Daisuke's world like.

"Yes." He smirks at that. "She's my feisty and busty kitten." It had taken them awhile to get together, but it was all thanks to 'Naruto' and 'Sakura.' "Do you have a kitten too?"

Daisuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "No, but I guess we like…the same things." Ah ha! So that answered that question.

They were going to get along just fine. It was like having a twin that liked all your favorite things. Granted a more serious twin, but still.

"So you're a Breast Ninja too?" Sasuke grins at his twin.

Daisuke sputters and his face turns as red as a tomato. "Well yeah." Huh. His twin was shy . "Not that it mattered. I never really had time to date over there."

Well, that was kinda good. At least, Daisuke hadn't left anyone behind. Still, he shouldn't have to be alone.

"Don't worry." He smiles at Daisuke. "I'm sure that we can find you someone." If Daisuke liked what he liked, this shouldn't be too hard.

"That's alright." Daisuke shakes his head. "I'm just happy that everyone is…okay. I don't really need a girlfriend."

He only thought that because he never got to 'cuddle' up to a sexy kitten. This guy was too tightly wound up. He needed someone.

So Sasuke would help…himself. "Okay. You're a little shy, but you have my good looks." This should be fun. "So this should be easy."

His twin was now groaning, but Sasuke wouldn't be dissuaded. No one wanted to be alone. Maybe, he should ask Itachi for some advice. He was a happily married man. So he'd probably be good at matchmaking.


	4. Chapter 4

I'll Make My Own

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well no one complained about the different names, so we're going with our Sasuke will be called Daisuke by everyone else and the flirty Sasuke will just be known as Sasuke. Daisuke will still think of himself as Sasuke though. So when a scene is shown from his perspective, you will see him call himself that.

 **Chapter Notation:** Things get a little weird with Hinata's reaction towards everything, but I still view it as being relatively in character for her. Oh and please feel free to weigh in on whether or not Sasuke should have the Rinnegan in this. I lean towards he doesn't or he would have to active it consciously because otherwise, people would have reacted before now. Happy reading.

Chapter 4

Menma wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or to hit Hinata at the moment. The woman obviously didn't have an issue with there being two Sasukes at all. If anything, she was a little too excited about that fact for it to be completely normal.

"So he's Daisuke." Hinata nods as she glances at the newcomer. "You're still Sasuke though." The bluenette looks at her boyfriend. "But you're the same person."

It was pretty complicated to say the least. Everyone was still adjusting and that Menma wasn't just talking about the Uchiha Clan, but the entire village. It wasn't every day that someone suddenly got an identical twin out of nowhere.

Daisuke's cheeks were starting to turn a light shade of pink. "Well, I suppose that's one way to look at it." The poor guy was blushing and Menma couldn't blame him. "It's complicated." The Hyuga Heiress was practically undressing him with her eyes.

The only reason Menma said practically was because Hinata's Byakugan wasn't activated. Otherwise, the blonde would have accused the other ninja of doing exactly that.

"Yeah." Sasuke beams as he slings his arm around Daisuke. "It's working out great though. He's only been with us for a week, but the Clan doesn't seem to mind."

That was likely stretching the truth a bit. Menma had seen the looks that the other Uchihas gave Daisuke. Most were some combination of confusion, bewilderment, friendliness, sympathy, and even the occasional mistrustful look. Though no one could argue with a DNA test.

Hinata nods at that and smiles. "So does that mean I have two boyfriends?" Wait. What?

Hinata did not just say that. There was no way that Menma had heard that correctly.

"You're kidding me." She scoffs at the thought. "It doesn't work that way." At least, she didn't think it worked that way. "They're the same person, but they come from two completely different worlds. So they're personalities aren't the same."

Besides, how would that even work? People would so freak and Daisuke was already blushing anyway. He couldn't handle someone like Hinata.

The feisty Hyuga Heiress glares at her. "That's not up to you to decide." Damn. Maybe, Kurama was right. "That's up to Daisuke and Sasuke." Hinata could be scary when she wanted to be.

Neither Sasuke seems to know how to react to that. Though it was obvious their version of Sasuke was pouting.

"Am I not enough for you, Kitten?" Oh boy. "I mean I guess I get the argument, but I thought were doing fantastic."

It was time to get Daisuke out of there as quickly as possible. Hmm. Maybe, she should just grab him and they could Flicker off somewhere together. That thought had definite possibilities.

Hinata actually squeaks. "No, it's not that." Well, that was new. "It's just I'm not really sure what the rules for this situation are." Who knew that Hinata could squeak? She'd always been so fearless.

"I guess you're right." Sasuke smiles and kisses her forehead. "The answer is no though. I couldn't share you with anyone." Uh huh. "Not even myself."

Menma shakes her head at that. She didn't know why she felt so relieved to hear Sasuke say that, but the blonde did.

"Well, I'm glad that you two have patched things up." She grins at them, trying to regain some control over the situation. "I think Mikoto wanted a few things picked up at the market though and it'd be good for Daisuke to be seen out and about. Plus, I'm sure you guys want some alone time anyway."

That and Menma just wanted out of there. She didn't like this feeling. Was she actually jealous? No way. That couldn't be it.

Hinata nods and smiles. "Alright." She smiles at Daisuke and actually blushes a little. "Sorry. It's just really confusing." The bluenette extends her hand to him. "Friends?"

Daisuke nods and shakes her hand. "Friends." Menma got the impression that he wasn't nearly as smiley as their Sasuke under most circumstances.

She could see it in the way he moved. It was graceful, but cautious. Like he expected the ground to just cave underneath him or something.

"Great!" Sasuke grins at his 'twin.' "So Menma can show you around the market. I should probably take Hinata home." He rolls his eyes as if something was thoroughly inconveniencing him. "Her father is really strict about well, everything."

Hinata looks ready to protest that, but Sasuke had already taken hold of her hand and was leading the feisty Hyuga away. "Sasuke!" He just smirks as they head off though. No doubt, the couple had 'discussed' Hiashi Hyuga's charming personality dozens of times before.

Daisuke blinks as he watches them leave. He just looked so confused and Menma had a pretty good idea why that was.

"So if I remember this right, everyone here is the opposite of how they were in your world?" She intertwines her fingers with his reassuringly.

Daisuke shockingly enough returns the gesture without any hesitation. "I wasn't here last time and I've really had a chance to mix with many people outside my Clan yet." Oh right. "Though that is what Naruto told me."

His eyes roam over her body from head to toe. If it was anyone else, Menma would have thought they were checking her out. This was Daisuke though.

"It's still weird for you." She shakes her head in amusement. "The fact that I'm a girl in this world." It wasn't a question from her perspective. This was an undeniable fact.

Daisuke nods without any sense of shame. "You're not entirely wrong." Uh huh? "It is weird, but I wouldn't call you a girl." What?! "You're a woman." Ohhh.

Hmm. Maybe, Daisuke and Sasuke weren't all that different after all. Was he flirting with her? It sounded like he was.

"That's right." She grins at him. "You better believe that I'm a woman. Now, let's go and pick up those groceries for Mikoto."

That was one woman that you didn't want to keep waiting. Anyone who could corral Fugaku, Itachi, and Sasuke was not to be trifled with.

"Sounds good." Daisuke walks along her side to the marketplace. "I get the impression your scared of my mother for some reason."

She gulps. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Menma would never admit that out loud. "It's your father who is the real hard ass."

Daisuke just smirks at her in exactly the same way Sasuke might. Yeah. This was weird. It was no wonder that Daisuke was on edge. He must be experiencing this surreal sensation all the time.

"That's true on the surface." They were getting closer to the market now and people were starting to start. "My father prefers to use his fists or Ninjutsu though. My mother prefers Genjutsu." Yeah. "And I know from personal experience, there is nothing worse than having your mind fucked with."

Why did that sound so ominous to her? Probably, because it was. Gods and Goddesses only knew what had actually happened in that other world.

"I guess that's true." She nods. "Though speaking of that particular subject, don't mind Sasuke. He'll probably try to find you a girlfriend."

Daisuke snorts at that. "So I've noticed." An eye roll soon follows. "I'm surprised he didn't put an advertisement in the paper."

Oh boy. Daisuke probably shouldn't have said that out loud. Menma really wouldn't put it passed Sasuke to do something like that.

"He still might." She giggles at him.

Daisuke smacks his forehead and groans. "I really hope he doesn't." Hmm. Then again, Daisuke did seem a bit more…bashful than Sasuke?

No wait. That wasn't the right word. No, he was more reserved. Yeah. That was it.

"Better cross your fingers and toes then." She smiles at him as the market comes into view. "We're here. Let's get those groceries before your mother makes us both believe we're kittens or something."

Seriously, Genjutsu was a scary thing. It wasn't Menma's style, but it definitely worked for ninjas like Mikoto, Itachi, and Kurenai.

"Well, there are worse animals." Daisuke smirks. "Though I see your point. Hopefully, the tomatoes are in good shape." Menma would never understand either Sasukes' obsession with tomatoes. Clearly, Ramen was superior, but whatever.

This time it was Menma's turn to roll her eyes. "Don't tell me that you're obsessed with kittens like him." Honestly, what was it with Uchihas, cats, and foreheads?

Daisuke gives her an incredulous look. Hey! That was so not fair. She was the normal one here.

"I like them." Right. "I wouldn't say that I'm obsessed with them."

Oh he was going to be fun to mess with. Daisuke just had a very expressive face. So did Sasuke, but it was easy to understand the flirty version. This one was something of a mystery.

"Whatever you say." She smirks at him as they explore the marketplace. "Let's see if we can find some tomatoes and try not to adopt the first stray cat that you see."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Uchiha District, Fugaku raises an eyebrow. Their house had always been clean, but today he could have eaten off the floor. It was that pristine.

"Is there a reason why your floor is sparkling like diamonds?" He glances at his eldest son in concern.

He knew what this was. It was stress cleaning. A trait that the Uchiha prodigy had no doubt inherited from his mother.

Itachi rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Because I just cleaned it?" Itachi really should know better than that.

"It's not that I don't appreciate the extra help around the house." Of course, he did. "But I know you. You only do this when you're feeling uneasy about something. What happened?"

The other Uchiha shakes his head as he looks out the window. Fugaku wasn't particularly sure that he cared for that far away look in Itachi's eye.

"It's more what hasn't happened." His son sighs. "Daisuke has been adjusting remarkably well to all of this and we know enough about his world to realize that this one is almost nothing like the one he came from."

The thought had crossed the Chief of Police mind as well. Far more than he wanted to admit. He just hadn't wanted to jinx things by actually saying it out loud.

Apparently, Itachi was braver than him in some respects. He'd actually found the courage to ask the question that had been on Fugaku's mind for awhile.

"Yes, he has." The Uchiha patriarch sighs as he nods. "I'll have your mother talk to him." Mikoto was better at that sort of thing.

"I could talk to him." Itachi puts away the mop. "I am his brother."

That was an interesting idea and normally, Fugaku would take Itachi up on it. This wasn't a standard situation though.

He places his hand on Itachi's shoulder and sighs. "That's kind of you to offer, but I've seen the way he looks at you." The haunted expression would likely forever be burned into Fugaku's mind. "Even more than the rest of us, he looks at you like you're a ghost. It might be best to leave this up to your mother."

"Perhaps you should do it instead?" Itachi smiles at him.

His faith in Fugaku's abilities was touching, but he knew his limits. This just happened to be one of them.

"It's best if she does it." Fugaku smiles at Itachi. "I'll be there to offer moral support, if it's required."

His son snorts at him. Hmpf. Well, Fugaku wasn't a fool. He knew when to bow out and this was one of those times!

"In other words, you're likely going be sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future." Itachi chuckles.

Sadly, the Uchiha patriarch couldn't argue with that line of reasoning. It was likely true.

So he just shrugs. "On the rare occasion such a thing happens, she knows she's punishing herself just as much as me." To which Itachi pales considerably. "I'm certain that Izumi feels similarly about your spats with her."

"Father, I really do not wish to have this conversation." Itachi shakes his head quickly. "I wish mother the best of luck and if you need anything, please let me know. I think I should head home." Uh huh. "Izumi is probably waiting for me."

Well, that was true. Fugaku knew an excuse when he saw one though and that's most assuredly what Itachi had just done. He'd made an excuse and now, the young Uchiha was scurrying off faster than any mouse could ever hope to.

"It works every time." Fugaku smirks. "Nothing makes someone squirm more than discussing Kunais and Pouches with their parents."

* * *

An hour later, Sasuke smiles as he heads 'home' with Menma by his side. The errand had taken longer than expected. Mostly, because Menma was just as much a chatterbox as Naruto was.

"So yeah, don't worry." She grins at him as they head into the Uchiha District. "Everyone understands the situation and if you act a little weird, they all expect that to happen."

She meant that to be reassuring. Sasuke knew that, but he wasn't the weird one in this scenario. Everyone else was.

"Good to know." He wouldn't actually say that to the busty blonde though.

He was enjoying watching her breasts jiggle slightly when she got particularly animated about something too much to do that. When life gives you jiggles, it was best to go with it.

She nods at him. "So do you have any questions?" Oh he had a million questions, but Sasuke didn't even know where to start.

"Lots of them." He smiles at Menma. "For now, I'm just going to go with it. Everyone has been disturbingly understanding and I'd rather get this food home before it spoils."

That was as good an excuse as any. If Sasuke started asking questions, he'd never be able to stop.

The other ninja smiles and nods. "Yeah." She laughs as she looks around the District. "I guess this all must be pretty surreal to you, but you'll get used to it."

Sasuke nods at that as he heads towards his house. "I'll see you tomorrow." He throws her one last look. "I do need to get some training in and don't think that I'll go easy on you just because you're a woman."

As predicted, that comment elicits some rather hilarious results. Menma might be female, but she was still Naruto in a way he didn't entirely understand.

"You're such a bastard sometimes!" Even down to the stupid nicknames. "Why would anyone hold back just because they're opponent is a girl?"

Sasuke just smirks more at that as more Uchihas watch them with bewildered and amused expressions. "Don't' ask me." It was hard not to tease Menma. "Your male counterpart is the one who always hesitated to throw a punch at any female opponent until they attacked first." With that lovely gem being delivered, he darts inside his house.

Only to be ambushed by his own mother. Well, things were no doubt about to get very interesting.

"Do I want to know why the Hokage's daughter is calling you a bastard?" She raises an eyebrow and places her hands on her hips.

That gesture really shouldn't have been as intimidating as it was. Maybe, his inner child or some bullshit was still alive and well after all.

"I just told her that I'd like to train with her tomorrow." He shrugs. "For some reason, she took it the wrong way when I said I wouldn't hold back."

His mother was far too perceptive to fall for such a simple explanation. "You commented on her 'new' gender." Which was probably why she was the matriarch of their Clan. "Didn't you?" They both knew that wasn't really a question.

Alright. He had been hitting below the belt, but who could resist? Blondie brought it on herself sometimes.

"Maybe." Sasuke sighs, knowing he had been caught.

Mikoto laughs softly and shakes her head. "I suppose the two of you will always bicker like cats and dogs." Yeah. It was good to know that some things were universal. "Did you get everything on the list?"

His mother had given them a list. It was very thorough. Exactly, like the ones she used to make when he was actually a child.

"Yes, we've got everything." Sasuke starts putting away the food. "So did I miss anything while I was gone?"

Silence. It was amazing how a few seconds could change the entire atmosphere of a room. All it took was for his normally social mother to go quiet for a brief period of time and Sasuke knew something was wrong.

"Not exactly." She hugs him. "We're just a little worried about you." This wouldn't end well. "I know a bit about the other world, but not much. If you ever want to talk about it, we're here for you."

Oh. On second thought, that wasn't so bad. They meant well. It was just that this version of his family had never fully experienced the horrors of his world.

"I know I can." Sasuke sighs as he turns around and hugs her. "It just seems like it's inviting bad luck to talk about it. Every other time that I've been happy, it always gets snatched away." He blinks rapidly trying to fight off the tears that wanted to come because Sasuke Uchiha was not going to cry in front of his mother.

"We figured it was something like that." Mikoto brushes his bangs away from his eyes. "It's not, Daisuke. It's healthy to talk about things that bother you." She giggles slightly. "Preferably before Kushina's daughter beats you black and blue at training tomorrow."

That was just galling. "Well, you don't have to worry about her beating me up." Sasuke smirks at his mother. "I don't know what my other self is capable of, but I can always hold my own against any Uzumaki!"

Mikoto giggles and shakes her head. It was as if his mother thought that declaration was funny for some reason.

"I suppose some things never change." Mikoto smiles at him. "You'll be alright though. You're with us now." Sasuke could only hope that was true.

Could he really have all this? His family back and a fresh start? It seemed too good to be true, but maybe he hadn't been lying to Naruto about making his own reality. Here, that was a definite possibility.


	5. Chapter 5

I'll Make My Own

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I was really blown away by all the feedback, but one thing is clear. It seems like everyone wants Rinnegan Sasuke. So that's what we're going with. Happy reading.

Chapter 5

The next day, Kushina shakes her head at Mikoto. She wasn't entirely sure this was a good idea. Though she supposed it was too late to turn back now.

"Do you really think that a sparring session is a good idea?" It hadn't been that long ago, that Daisuke had been at death's door. "He's still recovering, isn't he?"

It didn't make much sense to the red head to send him off to spar with Menma. Her daughter had inherited her competitive streak and her father's trademark technique. The Rasengan.

To her surprise, it was Fugaku who answered. "I don't know the full details of what that boy has been through, but I would be shocked if he didn't have the Mangekyo."

Kushina and Minato both frown at that. Neither of them were experts in the Sharingan, but they knew enough to realize that only those who had undergone _**severe**_ trauma would unlock that ability.

"I wouldn't call him a boy, if he can use that." Minato shakes his head. "Only a man or a would could wield that, but this might be a good idea." Her husband had to be joking. "It's best to see what he's capable of in a friendly spar than in a life or death battle."

The Hokage's wife shakes her head and sighs. She was outnumbered here and sadly, her husband did have a point. Better an overly excited sparring session than a 'real' battle.

"Would anyone like some more pancakes?" Mikoto smiles at them.

They were in the Uchiha's house and having breakfast. Itachi wasn't with them because he was with Izumi and the original Sasuke was off gallivanting with Hinata.

Minato chuckles. "Well, I've always got more room for pancakes." Yes, her husband had a bottomless pit for a stomach. It was easy to see where Menma had gotten it from.

Mikoto nods and sets out more for him and Fugaku. Men could be ridiculous. They'd even compete over who could eat the most pancakes.

"As do I." Fugaku chuckles at his wife. "Thank you and I now that you're worried, Kushina." Of course, she was worried. Kushina actually had some common sense! "This may be the best way to get answers out of Daisuke though."

Hmm. He'd lost her. What the hell did the Uchiha patriarch mean by that?

"If he's anything like Sasuke, he's more emotional when he fights." Mikoto beams at her. "Which means, he might be less evasive if Menma gets him riled up enough."

Oh. That made perfect sense. It all made sense when they put it that way.

So she nods in agreement. "Okay, but we should still watch them." Someone could get hurt. "If he survived the kind of war that I think he did, they're both far more powerful than someone their age should be." They could both get seriously injured in a fight like this.

"Yes, that's probably a good idea." Minato finishes stuffing another pancake in his mouth and rises to his feet. "Menma does have a tendency to get carried away and we all know that the Uchiha Clan is famous for doing exactly that as well."

Mikoto and Fugaku look mildly offended at that. Neither actually protest though.

"You know it's true." Kushina giggles as they all head out the door together. "Hopefully, they don't destroy the entire forest over a friendly match."

There were numerous sighs at that comment as they make their way towards the Forest of Death. Really, it was something of a miracle that place was still standing considering everything it had gone through. Intensive training sessions, wars, and now a 'friendly' match between Daisuke and Menma.

* * *

Meanwhile Menma grins a Daisuke. This was going to be great. Sasuke was a worthy opponent, but he'd never actually go all out. Daisuke probably would.

"So how's your Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu?" She might as well figure out what she was in for.

Daisuke actually smirks at her as he shakes his head. "You're supposed to figure that out during the match." That smirk really should be illegal.

It did funny things to her stomach. Her Sasuke's smirk had never done that to her. Was this how Hinata felt about the other one?

"Well, yeah." She crosses her arms and fumes. "This isn't a real battle though. This is just a match. So I'm just you know trying to gauge what you're capable of."

Daisuke shakes his head at her. "You mean you want to compare." Well, maybe a little. "It's fine. It's only natural."

Damn straight it was. Who wasn't curious about the whole Daisuke vs. Sasuke thing?

"Yeah!" She grins at him.

It took all of a thousandth of a second for the young blonde to realize she had done something foolish. One second, Daisuke was standing a few second away from her and the next she was being punched into a tree and the scent of fire was lingering in the air.

"Expect the unexpected." Daisuke smirks at her. "You shouldn't have let your guard down."

Alright. That was fair, but Menma wasn't going to let him get away with it that easily. "You get one freebie." Besides, she had some fancy tricks of her own to show off. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A dozen clones surround her instantly. This was going to be fun. She'd teach Daisuke not to underestimate her!

"I guess some things never change." Daisuke smirks. "Alright. Let's see what you've got." She hears the sound of a thousand birds chirping and sees a familiar hue of blue forming in Daisuke's hand.

Alright. Menma had known that her other self used Shadow Clones. So perhaps, she should have expected the Chidori.

"I was kinda hoping for something new." She returns his smirk with one of her own and forms a Rasengan. "Though I guess that's alright. We can stick to the classics, if that's what you want."

Though she was hoping to get more of a reaction out of him. So Menma had an idea. She had multiple clones. So why not multiple Rasengans?

"Rasengan!" She charges at Daisuke.

Sasuke smirks at her as one of his eyes turns red. "You're not the only one who can use Shadow Clones." Though the other wasn't red or black. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." It was lavender, but it definitely wasn't a Byakugan.

She was going to ask him what was going on, when the clones clash with hers. It was like a dance of some kind. Menma had always known the Sharingan could copy movements, but this was ridiculous.

"That's better!" She laughs as they trade blows and attacks. "Let's see what you can do when you get serious!"

Their Sasuke was graceful, but Daisuke was like some kind of predator. Every movement he made had a purpose and he seemed to instinctively match her own.

Over and over, their punches and kicks landed. Neither seeming to get any real headway. Though Menma didn't think either of them was seriously trying and yet, they were at the same time.

"You don't want me to get serious." Sasuke shakes his head as he extends his Chidori somehow. "Be happy that you don't live in the other world." It was now about fifteen feet long. Fuck.

"Well, that's new." She grins at him. "Hope it's just not you overcompensating for something though. Does it actually do anything or does it just look pretty?"

That might not have been her smartest idea. Sasuke was fast. Daisuke was like the lightning he wielded as that spear is whips through her clones like they were made out of butter.

* * *

Hinata was enjoying some quality time with her boyfriend, when she senses it. Sasuke's chakra. Well, not his chakra exactly but close.

"Byakugan." She breaks the kiss long enough to activate her eyes. "They're training together."

Her family's bloodline was a thing of beauty. Hinata's eyes could see far and wide and what she saw was impressive.

Sasuke chuckles and shakes his head. "Well, it's just training." That would normally be true, but this was beautiful.

This wasn't just training. This was almost like dancing somehow. It was erotic and terrifying all at once.

"They're both using clones." Again, that wouldn't normally be too usual. "Lots of them and they're slicing through them almost faster than my eyes can follow." It was incredible.

It only got more incredible though. Daisuke's eyes were no longer black and only one of them was red. The other wasn't. It couldn't be.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Sasuke looks at her in concern. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

She had in a way. The Rinnegan hadn't been seen in generations. Quite honestly, everyone that knew of it probably thought it had died out.

"Sasuke, we really need to get over there now." She takes his hand. "Daisuke has the Rinnegan."

Her boyfriend knew enough about the Rinnegan to realize why that was a big deal. Suddenly, her playful lover transforms into a serious ninja.

"Led the way." Sasuke nods at her as he forms some Shadow Clones. "I'll tell my family and the Hokage's."

That was a good idea. Daisuke might have the Rinnegan, but her lover was fast. Almost impossibly so.

"Good!" With that being said, she links hands with him and they race towards Menma and Daisuke.

Was it actually the Rinnegan though? It could have just been a trick of the light, but Hinata didn't think so. Which meant they had to hurry!

* * *

It was the most bizarre feeling. In some ways, fighting with Menma was exactly like fighting with Naruto. Her power levels were similar and her main techniques were as well, but she was more strategic.

"I take it that your Sasuke doesn't know how to modify the Chidori." Sasuke narrowly avoids dodging a Rasengan.

Naruto's strategy with clones tended to be rather simple. He'd make as many as possible and try to overwhelm the enemy. There wasn't really much coordination. That wasn't so with Menma.

"Yes and no." Menma slams a foot into one of the clone's chests. "He can radiate it in a current or use it in a normal attack."

Hmm. That was interesting. Then again, Sasuke had been forced to train hard to kill Itachi before he knew the truth. This Sasuke didn't have that extra training. So he probably should have expected that.

"Good to know." Sasuke charges at her again.

She was faster than Naruto, but her punches and kicks didn't have quite the same punch. They were still strong enough to shatter bones, but some of the blunt force had been lost.

Menma nods as their fists go flying again. "I thought so." What she had lost in raw strength though, had been compensated for in precision.

That and well, the jiggles were still nice. His other self must be rubbing off on him too much.

"If you want to see something flashier, I've got just the thing in mind." Sasuke smirks as he creates some black flames. "The Amaterasu!"

He could control it. It was just to freak her out. Her reaction was priceless.

Suddenly all of her clones stop moving and the blonde just stares. "You're kidding me." Damn it. Apparently, she'd heard of this one. "That means you've got at least the Mangekyo."

How did she know about the Mangekyo? Wait. Nevermind. Her father was Hokage. Of course, she knew about the Mangekyo.

"Yeah." He nods and banishes the flames. "Maybe, we shouldn't tell the others about that though." He really didn't want to freak them out. "I got carried away there."

Menma sighs as she stiffens. "I think it's a little too late for that." What'd she mean by that. "I sense Hinata's chakra and she's coming this way."

Damn it. If the bluenette was using her Byakugan, she had seen the Amaterasu and that meant that Sasuke would have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke and Hinata arrive at informal training ground that Daisuke and Menma were using. They weren't alone though.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke looks at the others in confusion.

His parents and Menma's were already there. He had expected Daisuke and Menma, but not them. So it really was the Rinnegan then.

Fugaku blinks as he tries his best not to gape at Daisuke. "We wanted to see how the training was going." He had seen it then. "I never imagined I'd see a Rinnegan in my lifetime though."

Those lavender eyes were the stuff of legend. Sasuke would have been jealous, but he knew enough to realize having those eyes came at a cost. A horrible cost.

"It was really bad over there." He sighs as he strides over to Daisuke. "You wouldn't have gotten those eyes, if it wasn't."

It was hard enough to unlock the Sharingan or even the Mangekyo, but this wasn't normal. The amount of trauma that one would have to go to unlock those lavender eyes was insane.

Daisuke nods curtly. "It was." He frowns as though debating about what to say next.

"I hope you realize that you can tell us." Minato smiles at him encouragingly. "We may not know all the details, but we do know the most important parts."

The Fourth Hokage was good at that sort of thing. Comforting. Which was probably part of the reason why he had been chosen for the position in Sasuke's mind.

Daisuke looks away from them. "I don't want to go into the details." Sasuke could see something wet sliding down his cheek. "It seems like it'd be inviting bad luck."

"You have the Rinnegan." Fugaku sighs as he strides over and places his hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "We all know what that means. We're not naïve, Daisuke."

His father definitely wasn't. Fugaku had the Mangekyo. He'd gotten it during a Ninja War.

Those wars were horrible, but they did create powerful ninjas. Looking at those eyes Sasuke knew one thing without a doubt. The other Sasuke was physically stronger than him, but he'd gotten the better end of the deal.

"It's alright." Memna smiles at him. "Just tell them what happened. You'll feel better after you do." The blonde had never smiled at him THAT way before. "Talking about things like that helps."

Kushina nods in agreement. That was hardly surprising though. Menma and her mother were a lot alike in terms of temperament.

Daisuke wasn't looking any of their eyes. "Things were bad between our Clan and the rest of the Leaf Village for a long time." That wasn't a good sign. "We had our own District and were in charge of the Leaf's Military Police Force. That lead to resentment and mistrust."

Sasuke didn't like where this was going. Why was his heart suddenly pounding? He had known that for Daisuke, all of this seemed impossible. That it was as if the dead had come back to life, but he had never actually heard the story before.

"It's alright." Mikoto smiles at him and wipes the salty liquid from his cheeks. "We're listening and no one is going to judge you based on what happened over there."

Minato might excel at general comforting, but Mikoto Uchiha knew how to make him feel better. A trait that apparently extended to Daisuke as well because he gives another nod before continuing on.

"Our family couldn't take it anymore." He shakes his head as though reliving some horrific memory. "I didn't realize it at the time, but we were planning a coup. Somehow the Leaf got wind of it and they had someone spy on us and our Clan was cut down by two exceptionally powerful ninjas."

He wouldn't say who. That was what disturbed him most. Why wouldn't Daisuke tell them who had slaughtered their family?

"Who did it?" Hinata looks at Daisuke. "We need to know to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Sasuke smiles and squeezes his lover's hand. That was his kitten. She was brave enough to ask the tough questions.

Daisuke shakes his head quickly. "It doesn't matter who did it." The Hell it didn't! "They were forced to do it." Uh huh. "No matter who won, the Leaf would have been crippled and other villages would have taken advantage of that."

"A power vacuum." Hinata frowns at that. "It would have created another Great Ninja War."

Damn it. She was right. They were both right, but it was so damn frustrating.

Minato looks at Daisuke with confusing shining in his azure orbs. "If that's true, it was a genocide." Damn right, it was. "How did you survive?"

Daisuke sighs as he punches an innocent tree in frustration. "I was young when it happened and the man who carried out the worst of the order was able to argue on my behalf." A condition then. "My life for him doing the Leaf's dirty work."

Sasuke clenches his fist at that. It all made sense. It was no wonder that his eyes had achieved higher stages of development than his own. The horror that his counterpart had been subjected to was unthinkable.

He shoots Minato a sympathetic look. "You had already been dead for years by the time this happened." That was kind of Daisuke. "None of it was your fault." To shield the Fourth's feelings, but it didn't look like Minato had taken much comfort from his words.

"If you grew up in that village, they kept the truth from you." Sasuke scarcely recognizes his mother's voice. "They wanted you to kill the man who had spared you and to clean up their dirty laundry for them. If the truth had gotten out, it would have split the Leaf into fractions and the war would have broken out anyway."

Daisuke nods and crosses his arms. "I never really thought about it that way, but I suppose that's true." It was no wonder that Daisuke didn't want to talk about the other world.

Their family had been butchered to keep the Leaf Village safe. Here, he had everything that he wanted.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that place anymore." He smiles at his twin. "You're safe here with us." Things would get better for Daisuke, he'd make sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

I'll Make My Own

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

 _Overcompensating._ Sasuke knew that's what his 'twin' was doing, but he didn't mind it. Well, at least not too much.

"I mean I don't mind you borrowing my clothes, but I'm sure that you'd rather have some of your own." The happier version of himself smiles at him, only a few days later.

Well, that was a fair point. It would be easier, but Sasuke really wasn't happy about having to brave the crowds. Two Sasukes was definitely drawing a lot of attention.

Still, he shrugs. "Good idea." The rest of the Leaf was going to have to get used to it eventually and the announcement had already been made.

"Just remember to keep it deactivated." His twin beams at him.

His twin or Sunny Sasuke. That's probably what he was going to call him at least inside his head. This was so confusing.

Sunny Sasuke definitely has a bounce in his step as he drags him into a clothing shop. Oh well. He'd humor him.

The other Uchiha grins at the shopkeeper. "We need to get him some new clothes." Was this really what he would have been like, if everything hadn't happened? "The price doesn't matter."

So carefree and perky? That and downright flirtatious. It was hard to imagine and yet, apparently it was true.

In a twisted way, this place answered the age old question. Which was stronger. Nature vs. Nurturer.

"Oh, of course." The shopkeeper smiles at Sasuke warmly. "I was wondering, when I would be seeing you around. The entire village is buzzing about the two of you."

It was so bizarre to see his face looking back at him, but be so happy. Sasuke would have thought this was all a dream if he didn't still ache slightly from the war.

"Yeah." He nods at the graying man. "Glad to give the village a new topic to gossip about." Because that was exactly what the Leaf Village needed.

The keeper chuckles at that. "You're a sassy one." Well, Sasuke had certainly been called worse. "Just like your father was at your age."

That was a first. Barely anyone had ever compared to him to Fugaku in any way at all.

"Mother would say that Father still is that way." Sunny Sasuke hums a bit as he looks around. "Maybe, something blue. Menma does favor that color."

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. "What are you trying to say?" Why should he care what the blonde thought he looked good in.

Just because he liked her jiggling and it was fun to train with her didn't mean that he was in love with her or something. That and she was Naruto. Kinda.

"I've seen the way you look at her." His twin snorts as if it was obvious. "I can't Go Purple like you, but I'm not blind."

Go Purple. So that's what Sunny Sasuke was going to call the Rinnegan. Well, Sasuke couldn't argue with the accuracy of it.

"Alright." Lying to himself seemed pointless. "She's attractive, but it's complicated."

The other Sasuke a midnight blue shirt. "Because she's the daughter of the Hokage?" It was a nice shirt, but one would think the other Uchiha would be a little more discrete.

Wasn't he worried about the shopkeeper overhearing their private conversation? Apparently, not. Maybe he didn't see the need to be. As far as this Sasuke was concerned, the world was a relatively safe place.

"Something like that." He takes the shirt, grabs some pants, and retreats into a changing room. "Besides, do you really want Hinata and Menma conspiring against us?"

They both knew that would happen, if he dated Menma. The thought was perhaps even more terrifying than Madara in some ways. How had the shy wallflower transformed into whatever this version of Hinata was anyway?

"We could handle it." He could easily picture his other self shrugging in front of the stall. "I wouldn't be too worried about who her father is. The Fourth seems to like you and our parents have always gotten along well with him and Kushina."

Great. He was really going to try to hook him up. It was sweet in a way, but really Sasuke had more important things to worry about. Like making sure that Itachi didn't figure out what really happened in his world.

"I'll take that into consideration." Sasuke changes and comes out. "How do I look?"

Not that he particularly cared, but he really needed to change the topic of conversation. It'd be weird to Chidori himself for playing matchmaker.

Sunny Sasuke grins at him. "Perfect." He didn't like that grin though. His twin was up to something. "Let's go find the girls."

Sasuke quirks an eyebrow at that as his twin pays for his new outfit and they had off together. That was frankly disturbing.

"How do you know they'll be together?" That didn't bode well for them.

The raven haired ninja shakes his head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because they'll be talking about us. It's kinda hard for them to do that, if they aren't together." His twin was so modest.

* * *

Itachi sighs as he sits down to breakfast with his wife. It had been a long night and he'd be lying, if he said he was sleeping well.

"What's wrong?" Her chocolate brown eyes look at him with concern. "If you keep this up those bags under your eyes are going to become permanent and I'm not sure if you can pull off Gaara's look."

Despite the situation, his lips twitch upwards in amusement. Only Izumi could make him want to laugh at a time like this.

How could he possibly explain the increasingly growing feeling of dread that was blooming within him though? "I don't know." He chuckles. "Perhaps the Kazekage has the right idea and black rings around one's eyes are the way to go."

If he was fortunate, Izumi might be distracted by that response and he wouldn't have to deal with it. Not today at least. He didn't want to invite trouble.

"Itachi, if you really wanted to…you could make a potato sack look sexy." The woman really did wonders for his ego. "Though you know that isn't the point. I've known you since we were children and I damn well know when you're trying to change the topic."

There were a lot of advantages when it came to marrying the love of your life. Though this was one disadvantage. He couldn't hide anything from her.

Normally, he wouldn't bother to try. "It's about Daisuke." This wasn't normally though.

"Itachi, he's just getting settled." Izumi smiles at him. "It's got to be hard to go from one world to the next. There are so many people that he has to get to know and he did show up more dead than alive."

That last part was particularly troubling. Itachi might not know the details of what had occurred in the other world, but he knew enough to realize that Daisuke was very lucky to be alive.

He quickly shakes his head. "I think it's more than that." Though all of those things on their own would have been enough to make anyone uneasy. "I just don't know how to approach him."

"Just be your wonderful self." She kisses his forehead. "That's more than enough to win over anyone. He adored you even as a baby." Well, that was true. "I doubt that this version of Sasuke will love you any less. He just has to get to know you is all."

He wanted to believe she was right. Itachi really did, but he just couldn't be sure yet.

"You're right." Of course, hiding away wouldn't help things either. "Uchihas don't run from our problems. I'll simply have to talk to him and see what is going on."

Sadly, that was easier said than done. Of course, there was a reason why he had been and was still considered a prodigy. Natural talent was of course helpful, but hard work was even more so. Itachi Uchiha never gave up.

"That's the spirit." Izumi laughs softly. "Oh and if all else fails, I suppose you could bribe him with tomatoes."

Now, there was an idea. It really was the simple things in life that made it most worth living, Itachi muses.

He nods at that suggestion and heads towards the door. "I'll see you later." Itachi would just have to make up skipping out on breakfast to her later. For now, he had to find his foolish little brother. (Well, one of them anyway).

* * *

Menma looks at Hinata as the two of them sit down at the ice cream shop. "So I guess by now you guys have figured out how to deal with the twin thing." Why did this have to be so awkward?

"Yeah." Hinata nods between licks of her ice cream. "It's weird, but it's not hard to tell them apart anymore."

Yeah. That much was obvious. They might be identical in appearance, but their personalities were pretty easy to tell apart.

"That's good." She sighs as she looks at her barely touched ice cream. "It's gotta be weird for him to compare his world to ours."

She had met her other self once and he was a man. Menma definitely wasn't. That had to be throwing Daisuke for a loop and it was also likely damaging to her chances.

"Probably, but I think he's getting used to everything." Hinata beams at her. "That and he seems to like training with you. Which for a guy is a big thing."

The Hyuga Heiress was trying to help her find a boyfriend. That was unexpected. Not that they had ever been enemies, but their personalities sometimes were a bit at odds.

"How'd you get Sasuke's attention?" She bites her lower lip at the thought. "I mean other than the fishnets." It was hard not to notice those.

Hinata pauses for a moment and then laughs. "It's a long story, but that wouldn't work for you." She didn't even bother to deny the fishnets being a factor. "Well, they are the same person. So what works for Sasuke, might work for Daisuke."

Hmm. That was sound reasoning. Which meant a little probing might be in order.

"So what gets him you know…to notice you?" Damn. She sounded so lame. "I mean he knows that I exist and we talk and everything, but it's still you know in the friend territory."

Hinata nods in understanding. "I pin him during training." She giggles as if sharing some great secret. "Uchihas are extremely competitive." Ohhh.

Hmm. That could work. She just needed to make sure that their families didn't walk in on them was all.

* * *

Meanwhile Fugaku Uchiha frowns. He wasn't the only one. They both knew something fishy was going on.

"I'll keep an eye on him as much as I can without alerting suspicion." Minato watches him with wary eyes. "I can't deny that the fact he's visiting Orochimaru is disturbing to me."

Danzo had been to the Sound Village. The reasons why were unclear, but neither of them was naïve enough to believe that it was for benevolent purposes.

Orochimaru had always been obsessed with the Sharingan. "That Sannin was kicked out of the village for human experimentation." That combined with his obsession was enough to make even the Uchiha patriarch feel uneasy. "They're planning something."

Minato nods at that. "I share your concerns." It was annoying sometimes. How could he stay so calm in a situation like this?

It wasn't just potentially his family at stake. Orochimaru wouldn't bat an eyelash at sacrificing the lives of a hundred people just to Summon Manda. Even by Fugaku's standards that was horrific.

"I can't really have the police force tail him." That would be too obvious. "What are your orders, Lord Hokage?"

Minato flinches at the use of his title and for good reason. "For now, continue as you are and I'll try to find a less suspicious team to monitor Danzo." The blond knew that Fugaku didn't use that unless the situation was serious.

He also knew when he was being dismissed though. So Fugaku gets up and heads towards Minato's office door. He had work to do.

"Fugaku, I promise you that we'll get this all sorted out." Minato smiles at him. "We always have before."

He finds himself nodding at that and heads off. That was the real reason why he had been made Hokage. Minato had a way of putting almost anyone at ease.

* * *

Back in the Sound Village, Orochimaru frowns as he considers the situation. The offer was certainly tempting.

"I see that you're still weighing Lord Danzo's offer." Kabuto looks at him.

Yes, he was. The chance to get that many Sharingans was enough to make his mouth water, but Orochimaru wasn't a fool. Doing so would be risky.

The Sannin sighs and nods. "Indeed." It would be especially so because the Uchihas were close to the Fourth Hokage.

Not impossible though. They could figure something out. The only question was, was such an action worth the risk? Danzo certainly seemed to think so.

"Do you trust him?" The silver haired medic raises an eyebrow.

Hmm. An interesting question. Trust didn't matter in this situation though and they all knew that.

He quickly shakes his head. "No. Only an imbecile would trust such a power climber." It just so happened that there were a lot of imbeciles in the world. "Still, he does raise some interesting points and such a partnership could prove fruitful."

The Sharingan would surely show him the way to achieve his goals. It was just a matter of if he could get it without dying. It wouldn't be his first attempt at stealing one, but this wasn't just one or a pair of eyes. This would be potentially hundreds.

"Yes, that's true." Kabuto pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "How do we know that this isn't just a trap? Danzo's own reputation would certainly be boosted, if he was the one to capture you."

That was a fair point and one that Orochimaru had considered. Actually, he was still thinking it over.

"His image is already pristine and it would make more sense to send out underlings to do that sort of thing." The Sannin shrugs gracefully. "He didn't make it to an old age by being reckless."

The fact of the matter was that most combat ninjas would be extremely lucky to make it to thirty or even twenty. Theirs was not an easy life, but the potential rewards were great.

"Yes, of course." The medic nods. "Is there anything that you would have me do?"

It was nice to have competent followers. "Just update the medical records for Suigetsu." He had been in that tank for quite awhile. "He's unreliable, but his genes are still useful."

Kabuto nods at that and quickly sets off to perform his designated plan. Orochimaru on the other hand pours himself a large glass of sake. He needed time to think.

"To work with Danzo or not." He takes a powerful sip of the sake. "I'll have to think on the matter." Though it was a tempting one. Time would tell whether or not, he would assist the fossil in his endeavors.


	7. Chapter 7

I'll Make My Own

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7

The next day, Menma corners Daisuke into some training again. Hinata's advice sounded pretty logical to her. Well as logical as anything ever got with the Uchiha Clan anyway.

"So no Jutsus." Daisuke raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure that you really want to go that route?"

The blonde wasn't sure if his confidence was sexy as hell as annoying as fuck honestly. Again, it was just an Uchiha thing. How Hinata was able to navigate such a thing was beyond her.

She shakes her head at the thought. "Must be the fishnets." That's probably what kept Sasuke in line.

"Fishnets?" Sasuke shoots her a confused look.

Damn it. She shouldn't have said that out loud. What was wrong with her?

She smirks at him. "Nevermind." Menma was clearly spending way too much time around Hinata. "I was just thinking out loud, but yeah I'm sure."

He was so going down. She had seen enough to know that Daisuke was always holding back with her. He wasn't exactly babying her, but that Rinnegan spoke volumes.

Had he wanted to, Daisuke could have killed her. They were just all lucky, he wasn't an enemy ninja.

"Alright." He shrugs. "Just remember, I warned you." He shifts into position.

It was like watching a tiger or something getting ready to hunt. Alright. It wasn't annoying right now. It was just hot.

"I was never very good at listening to warnings." She charges at him.

Daisuke dodges and Flickers behind her. It took him what Menma was sure was a millisecond to send a kick at her back.

She goes flying, but not before grabbing his foot and pulling him with her. "This is a lot tougher than I thought it'd be." Menma pants slightly as they roll around with each other.

Pinning Daisuke Uchiha was no easy feat. That much was for damn sure.

"You didn't actually think that it would be that easy." Daisuke smirks at her.

They continue rolling and rolling. Daisuke was still holding back, she could feel it. That was fine though.

Menma would teach him not to underestimate her! "Oh yeah?!" She manages to pin him underneath her. "What do you think about this, tough guy?"

Daisuke just looks up at her and laughs. That arrogant sexy bastard. She'd show him who was boss!

"I think that is a rather suggestive position that you have my foolish little brother in." A chuckle interrupts Menma's taunting.

Damn it. "Itachi?" Somehow that sneaky bastard had snuck upon her while she was pinning the sexy arrogant bastard.

Uchihas. You couldn't keep nothing from them. It wasn't fair!

* * *

Orochimaru drums his fingers against his desk deep in thought. What Danzo had proposed certainly had its advantages. There was a high level of risk involved as well though.

"Kabuto, I want some of our spies to watch the Leaf Village." He looks over the report that the silver haired medic had just handed him. "Specifically, the Uchihas and Danzo." Also his underlings, but that went without saying.

Part of the reason why the Sannin had such a difficult time trusting the fossil was because to some degree they were alike. Their village had recognized their talents, but had never fully appreciated them and thus, they had been left to craft a band of followers to achieve their ends.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto bows to him. "Will that be all?"

Why did he get the impression he was forgetting something important? Orochimaru couldn't put his fingers on it.

Oh right. "Confirm or disprove the rumors." There was supposedly a second Sasuke out there.

While the youngest son of Fugaku and Mikoto was nowhere near as studious as Itachi, he did have potential. Besides, to some degree a Sharingan was a Sharingan.

Kabuto nods at him. "Of course, Lord Orochimaru." If there was one thing he could count on it was the spy in his service.

Yes, that was ironic and Orochimaru knew that. It was still true though. He doubted he had a more loyal follower in his service now.

The only people he could think of who were on par or perhaps more loyal were Kimimaro and Guren. Both of whom were dead.

"Excellent." The Sannin smiles at him. "We need to account for every possible variable." If there really as a second Sasuke, there was no telling what his abilities would be.

Kabuto nods and heads off to organize the spy. Ah. It was so nice to have good help these days. His servants were definitely better than Danzo's.

It was such a shame that he hadn't been able to get Itachi's body. Oh well. He'd find the perfect vessel soon.

"This might be the way to do that." He smirks at that thought.

It might also lead to his death. The Uchiha Clan had only grown stronger over time and now that Sasuke was involved with the Hyuga girl, they likely had an informal alliance with them.

"He couldn't court just any Hyuga." Orochimaru rolls his eyes at that. "The boy had to go and get involved with the Heiress."

He probably should have expected it though. Uchihas were a Clan full of perfectionists and likely would settle for nothing less than the best.

* * *

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. He certainly hadn't anticipated this most entertaining sight.

"It's not what it looks like!" Menma and Daisuke blush as if they were one entity.

Right. It might not be what it looked like now, but apparently it was going to be.

He smiles at them. "It's alright." He walks over as Menma and Daisuke were getting up and pokes his brother's forehead. "You're a grown man now and the other version of you already has a girlfriend. There's nothing wrong with you doing the same."

How red could Daisuke's face turn, Itachi wonders to himself. The answer was apparently extremely. He must be on his third shade of red by now and Daisuke was almost surely about to start on the fourth.

"Itachi!" Daisuke glowers at him.

Hmm. They even had the same glower. It seemed to some extent, they really were the same person.

Itachi chuckles and shakes his head. "Forgive me." It was too amusing to taunt him. He really should refrain from doing so though.

Menma sighs and crosses her arms. "Well, I guess he wants some brotherly bonding time or something." She was so cute. Sulking like a little kitten who had gotten wet.

She wasn't wrong though. He desperately needed to speak with Daisuke alone. He wouldn't open up with Menma watching and Itachi had to know the truth.

"You're correct in your assumption." He nods at her.

Daisuke raises an eyebrow at that. "You're still the same." He laughs softly. "Right down to how you talk."

Itachi wasn't really sure if that was a good thing by Daisuke's standards or not. Still, that was interesting to know.

"Good." He smiles at him. "I hope that you don't mind, my borrowing him for the rest of the day, Menma."

The girl actually has the audacity to roll her eyes at him. She really was Kushina's daughter.

"It's not like I get a choice." The blonde shrugs. "You're going to whisk him away no matter what I say anyway." Her annoyance was palpable, but she wasn't wrong.

He chuckles at that and nods. "Astute as always." Itachi then turns his attention towards Daisuke. "Shall we?"

For a moment, Daisuke hesitates. Whether he was worried about offending Menma or worried about being alone with Itachi was hard to say, but he eventually follows the elder Uchiha off.

"It's never a good thing when someone essentially says, we need to talk." Daisuke sighs.

Itachi glances at him as they make their way further away from Menma. "I'm not entirely sure in this case, but I do have some questions." Daisuke winces and response and Itachi mentally does the same.

So something had happened. Something awful most likely. Why else would someone with the Rinnegan wince at a few questions.

"It doesn't matter what happened over there." Daisuke looks at him almost mournfully. "Everything is better over here and I don't blame you."

He didn't blame him? That didn't sound promising at all. It appeared that he was right. This talk was necessary.

"Curiosity is a powerful force, Daisuke." Itachi shoots him an almost apologetic smile. "Even I can't resist it sometimes. I'm afraid the sake of my sanity and yours, I have to know." After all, it wasn't healthy for someone to keep secrets indefinitely.

* * *

Mikoto looks at Izumi. "So you're really worried about him then?" That probably wasn't a good sign.

If Itachi's wife was worried, there had to be a reason. Those two had been Academy Sweethearts and everything. Whether they had wanted to admit it or not.

"A little." She shakes her head and sighs. "I can tell that it bothers him Daisuke isn't talking to him much and I doubt that's out of shyness."

Compared to Sasuke, Daisuke was on the reserved side. Still, Mikoto was inclined to agree with her daughter-in-law.

She sighs as she helps her cook. "Well, I'm sure they'll sort it out." The Uchiha matriarch smiles at her slyly. "If not, we'll just have to do what we do best."

Izumi giggles at that. It was a soothing sound, really. There was little wonder why Itachi had fallen for her so early on.

"Meddle?" She glances at her hopefully.

Mikoto nods in agreement. "Exactly." She chuckles at the thought as gets out some dishes. "Oh and if worse comes to worst, we can always enlist Kushina in our efforts."

Now, that was one woman who never gave up. For goodness sakes, she even scared Mikoto sometimes and that wasn't easy to do. She was married to the Chief of the Leaf's Military Police Force, after all.

"Now, that's just fighting dirty." Izumi laughs.

Oh yes, it was. That didn't mean that Mikoto wouldn't do it though.

* * *

Sasuke sighs as he and Itachi manage to find a place that was safe from prying eyes. His heart was sinking with every second that passed by. He didn't know how to explain this.

"You said you don't blame me." Itachi meets his gaze. "Which implies I did something horrible and you've also implied that it isn't something that I did by choice."

His brother was too good at this sort of thing. Why did Itachi have to know everything? Shouldn't that violate some sort of law of nature?

Well, there was no going back now. "You would be correct in your assumptions." So he might as well try to get this over with.

"Clever." The elder Uchiha shakes his head as though what Sasuke said was delightfully entertaining. "Though using my own words against me will not save you from this." He looks at him with guilty eyes. "I need to know what happened and it's not healthy for you to keep this all bottled inside either."

He was right. It wasn't healthy. Itachi also did have a right to know, but what good would come of it?

The other man would just feel horribly guilty about something that he hadn't even done in this world. Did he really _need_ to know? For the most part, his brother was happy here. Other than wondering about the other world.

"That world ruins everything it touches." Sasuke couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. "This world is better. Happier."

He was almost pleading with Itachi to stop now. To just let it be. It didn't matter anymore.

Itachi frowns at that. "Daisuke, it didn't ruin everything it touched." His brother didn't waste any time embracing him. "It certainly didn't ruin you, but I need to know what happened."

Sasuke returns the embrace and silently prays for strength. He couldn't fall to pieces in front of Itachi, especially not this version. This version that hadn't been touched by the darkness of that hell, he had just left behind.

"Our Clan is all dead." Sasuke barely recognizes his own voice. "They've been dead for a long time. You didn't have a choice." Why did he have to say this? "They were planning a coup because of being discriminated against and isolated for so long and it would have led to a civil war in the Leaf."

His brother was always a genius. Sasuke could see him filling in the blanks disturbingly quickly because he was Itachi. Itachi always knew everything.

He sighs and looks at him with even more guilty eyes. "I see." Why had he been forced to tell him? "Well, I'd rather know than not know. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you, living with that secret."

He would have preferred to take that secret to his grave actually. Unfortunately, fate had never been that kind to him.

"I'm more worried about you than me." Sasuke sighs as he dares himself to look into Itachi's eyes. "You didn't do it in this world, Itachi. Don't feel guilty."

It wasn't his fault. It had never been his fault. Hopefully, Itachi would be able to see that though.

Itachi smiles at him sadly. "I realize that, Daisuke." He places his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. The truth was going to come out later and while I certainly can't say that I'm happy about it, at least now I know why you're so skittish around me."

Was he really skittish around him? Probably. It was for good reason though.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you." Sasuke just hadn't know how to act around him.

Itachi shakes his head. "It's alright." He smiles at him slyly as though hew as about to let Sasuke in on some great secret. "So about you and the Hokage's daughter?"

Was that seriously all that anyone thought about in this place? It seemed that love was in the air or it would be if his meddling relatives had anything to say about it.

"Not you too." Sasuke sighs dramatically.

Itachi laughs and shakes his head. "You can't blame me for being curious." Yeah. That was true.

It was a good thing that the other Uchiha wasn't a cat in this world. Otherwise, curiosity would have killed him a long time ago.


	8. Chapter 8

I'll Make My Own

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry that this one took so long to update. Real life got in the way. So now I feel like I'm behind on all my stories and it will likely take awhile to catch up, but rest assured I have no intention of abandoning this story. With that being said, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This chapter turned out a little more comical than I was originally anticipating, but that should be okay. Happy reading.

Chapter 8

A few days later, Sasuke sighs as he tails Menma. She was leaving the Leaf Village and it was most assuredly not on an authorized mission. There had to be a reason why she purposely was avoiding being seen by people as she left.

"What has she gotten herself into now?" Sasuke rolls his eyes at the thought.

Menma was Naruto's counterpart in this world. True, she was female and obviously more articulate in his opinion, but she was still Naruto in a way. Which could only mean one thing.

He hears a quiet chuckling and looks around to see Itachi. "Yes, she's as foolish as you are." Of course, Itachi had followed him though.

Some things never changed. No matter which world he lived in, Itachi would always be one step ahead of him, it seemed.

"I doubt it." Sasuke snorts at him as they flit off together side by side. "As you always say, I'm your foolish little brother."

Itachi smiles at that and somehow manages to poke him on the forehead despite the nearly breakneck speed the two of them were traveling. "Indeed." Then again, this was Itachi. "I'm pleased to see that you have come out of your shell since you're return here. You've become more…conversational." Not even the laws of physics could stop him.

Sasuke would sulk of stand in awe of that later though. Right now, they had to make sure that Menma and her fine ass didn't get herself killed.

"I suppose that's true." Sasuke didn't see the point in denying it. "We should still hurry though."

Not that she wasn't capable of handling herself. Sasuke knew that she was, but he had a sinking feeling that he knew were the blonde was heading and he didn't like it.

Itachi nods in agreement as they race off after her. Things were bad when his elder brother suddenly stopped teasing him like that.

"I'm worried for her as well." He smiles at Sasuke serenely. "Though I wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating the woman that you love. I learned the hard way with Izumi that doing so never ends well for the male members of our family."

Sasuke nearly falls out of his tree branch at that. It was one thing for Itachi to play matchmaker. It was quite another for him to use **that** word.

"Itachi!" The younger Uchiha glowers at him.

Itachi laughs softly and shakes his head. "I'm merely stating what is obvious to everyone else." He actually has the audacity to smirk at him. "Except the two of you. You're both foolish and that's precisely what makes you so perfect for one another."

Apparently, Itachi just really wanted Chidoried. That was the only logical solution for his behavior.

"Whatever." Sasuke rolls his eyes. "There she is." He points towards a flash of blonde hair that was moving quickly.

Itachi's playful demeanor suddenly vanishes. "She's going to the Sound Village." Yes, she was. The only question that remained unanswered was why. Why would Menma go there?

* * *

Meanwhile Danzo chuckles as Minato makes his way into his office. So the games were most assuredly on then. Very well.

"It has been far too long since we talked." The Hokage smiles at him.

It was a charming smile and full of warmth. Most people would have fallen for it, but he was not most people. One didn't get to be his age without having keen instincts.

Still, he nods his head. He knew how to play the game. So small talk was essential.

"Yes, it has." He smiles at him. "I can not blame you though. I know that your position leaves you very little time to socialize."

That was a lie and they both knew it. Despite that, he couldn't afford to give away his hand.

Minato pauses as if collecting his thoughts. "I do hope to see you at the festival." Ah. That silly little thing.

"I'd never miss an opportunity to celebrate the founding of the village we all hold so dear to our hearts." Danzo chuckles. "At my age, one doesn't know how many festivals they'll get to see before it's all said and done."

Sadly, that wasn't entirely inaccurate. He was getting on in years and realistically, Danzo knew he should have already died decades ago in combat. Eventually though, old age would claim him.

"I suppose that's true." Azure blue eyes 'casually' look around his office. "Is there anything that you need of me?"

For Minato to put a kunai in his own heart? Well, yes. Otherwise, no.

"Not at this present time." Danzo smiles at him with feigned cheerfulness.

Minato nods and swiftly heads off. The man couldn't wait to get away from him and the feeling was oh so very mutual. Where did that man get off?

It was obvious that he should have been selected as Hokage. "Not some upstart because people like him and he was gifted." Danzo rolls his eyes at the thought.

Honestly, it was nothing short of a miracle that this village was still standing. They had a habit of selecting horrible leaders. Choosing the next Hokage should be about more than a popularity contest.

* * *

A few minutes later, Menma arrives and looks around curiously. The village looked almost normal on the face of it, but she knew better.

"Alright." She bites her lower lip. "Let's see what's going on."

Her father thought he was hiding it well, but Memna knew the truth. He was getting nervous about something. So she had done what any intelligent ninja would do.

She had closely monitored where all Danzo's letters were going. The Sound. That's when it all made perfect sense. Minato's worries were very much legitimate.

"Well, I must admit this is a surprise." She hears a hissing sound and whirls around to come face to face with Orochimaru. "I never dreamed that Minato's daughter would come to visit our humble little village." How long had she been zoned out?!

Menma was about to answer that when she hears the sounds of birds chirping and sees a blue light. "Chidori Sharp Spear!" Daisuke was here.

He must have followed her. Menma mentally curses herself. She had been trying to be sneaky and in her haste, someone else had snuck up on her.

The spear as Daisuke calls it slams into Orochimaru, but he doesn't bleed. Instead he disappears in a puff of smoke only for the real Orochimaru to be slammed into a tree by Itachi.

"You're still the same as ever." Itachi's eyes narrow at the Sannin. "Always counting on one trick to save you at a time."

Well, this was embarrassing. Though it was also kinda disturbingly hot in a weird way.

"Menma, are you alright?" Daisuke looks at her with concern.

She totally didn't need them to save her though. Menma had everything under control. Yep.

"Yes, I'm fine!" She flails. "How am I supposed to figure out what his top secret plan is, if you guys just rush in like that?!"

Daisuke raises an eyebrow at her and Menma feels her face burn with embarrassment. "You really are the same person." That could be interpreted in so many ways, but it wasn't a mystery who Daisuke was referring to.

She had only met her counterpart once, but yeah. They were more alike than they were different. No matter how much she might deny it.

"Well, I take offense to that." Orochimaru gets up from the tree. "I have far more than one trick up my sleeve and this is my village. One would think that you would give the leader of a ninja village more deference, Itachi."

Itachi does something very not Itachilike at that. He actually snorts. Now, Menma had seen everything.

"I give respect to those who deserve it." He shakes his head. "What mischief are you up to this time? If only you would use that brilliant mind of yours for something more productive."

This was weird on so many levels. Menma shakes her head quickly as if trying to process everything. It wasn't helping much though.

Orochimaru smirks at him as he licks his lips with his disgustingly long tongue. "Oh, but my work is extremely productive." Uh huh. "The quest for immortality is one that is as old as time itself and I'm close."

Daisuke glares at him. Apparently, he must have heard this song and dance before. It as also one that he obviously loathed.

"Can it and tell us what's going on." Menma prepares to fire off a Rasengan. "Or else, you'll be immortal without a kunai."

That threat makes even Orochimaru pale. Good. It was nice to know that some things were universal.

Daisuke smirks at that. "If I were you, I would start talking and quickly." It was a sexy smirk though. One that makes her stomach do those stupid little backflips again.

"Very well." Orochimaru watches them warily. "I've always been fascinated by your family, but so as Danzo. Though his feelings towards the Uchiha Clan are far less warm than my own." Why didn't that surprise her in the slightest?

* * *

Back in the Leaf Village, Kushina paces. She didn't like where this was going at all. Logic told her that it was best to avoid a viper like Danzo, but there really wasn't any getting around it in this situation.

"Kushina, you're wearing a whole in the carpet." Mikoto smiles at her kindly. "I'm worried as well, but there is no point in taking out our anxieties on innocent inanimate objects."

Right. She might have a point there. It didn't really help Kushina calm down, but it was the thought that counted.

"Well, it had it coming." She rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "I mean, it's a very ugly carpet. It needed replacing anyway."

Mikoto laughs softly at that and shakes her head in amusement. The Uchiha matriarch likely didn't believe her, but she was kind enough not to say so.

"Mmm." The raven haired woman nods in agreement. "Of course. I suppose in that case that you're absolutely right."

It didn't take her long to cross her arms though. Such a gesture was likely unconscious, but they both knew what it meant intuitively. Their husbands were up to something foolish and it was up to them to step in.

"What are we going to do about them?" Kushina sighs.

Mikoto shrugs gracefully. "We could start with the traditional method of gaining compliance." Damn it.

The red head hated that one, but it was usually effective. Banishing one's husbands to the couch usually requested in a quick 'resolution' and by resolution, she meant absolute surrender.

"I suppose so." She sighs.

* * *

A few minutes later, Fugaku shakes his head as he walks with Minato towards the blond's house. They both knew where this was going.

"They're likely already plotting our ruination." The Uchiha patriarch shakes his head.

Minato snorts as they make their way towards the door and open it. "Most likely." It was almost certain really, but Fugaku supposed there was no harm in hoping for the best.

Their wives did have a habit of fighting dirty though. Not that he could entirely blame them. They were all ninjas. Ninjas who worried about fighting fairly, generally didn't live that long.

"Alright." Kushina and Mikoto come out of the kitchen and head straight towards them. "We want to know more of what's going on and we want to know now." Their beloveds had sensed their chakra, it seemed. That or perhaps they had heard them sneak in. Who could really say?

This was bad. They were both plotting as one. It was bad enough to face your wife when she was angry, but it was downright terrifying to deal with two conspiring ninja wives.

"We come in peace." Minato rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

Pft. The man didn't even try to fight. Granted, Mikoto and Kushina could be terrifying, but Minato could have at least pretended to have some resolve.

"I can't believe you're Hokage sometimes." Fugaku shakes his head at him. "Honestly. You've got as much fight in you at the moment as a shrine mouse."

Mikoto gives him a dirty look. "We could give you a worse punishment than the couch." That threat instantly has him gulping. "So tell us what is going on now or else, the punishments will become increasingly severe."

His wife certainly knew how to hit below the belt. Which was why she had been a Jonin before retiring to become the Uchiha Clan's matriarch.

"That goes for you as well." Kushina gives Minato a dirty look. "Start talking."


	9. Chapter 9

I'll Make My Own

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry that this one took so long to update. I got sidetracked by my schedule, technical glitches, my other stories, and a bad case of writer's block on this one. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and any suggestions are welcome. I can't promise that I'll work them all into the story, but they might help me get over the my writer's block.

Chapter 9

Menma watches Orochimaru with narrowed eyes. She could feel it. Her Rasengan burning hot and heavy and her hand. One wrong move and she would blow his head off.

"Very well." The Sannin drags his ridiculously long tongue over his lower lip as if he was trying not to salivate. "I suppose that I don't mind telling you what is going on." He glances at them. "I'd rather not have to deal with the entire Uchiha Clan and the Hokage's family waging a war against me."

That was a little too easy. Why was he giving up that quickly? Itachi gives her a brief nod as if to confirm her thoughts.

The elder Uchiha shakes his head. "If you're counting on your other villagers to save you or provide you a chance to escape, I'm afraid that you'll find yourself highly disappointed soon." The dark haired ninja sighs as if he was scolding a naughty child. "I've already placed well-hidden explosive devices around the area as Daisuke and I were chasing after Menma."

Daisuke looks just as surprised as Menma. She didn't know why they were though. This was Itachi Uchiha. Enough said really.

"In other words, you'd lose half of them before the battle even started." Daisuke's smirk grows wider. "Do you really want to take those odds?" In a way that reminds Menma of a cat who had caught a mouse.

Orochimaru looks as though he was about to say something, but then his eyes widen. "The Rinnegan." Yeah. That was definitely a conversation stopper. "I haven't seen one of those since Pain. How on Earth did you manage to unlock that trait?"

Curiosity was a powerful voice. It would have been funny that the freak's eyes were lighting up like a child at a festival's, if he wasn't well, Orochimaru.

"Doesn't matter." Daisuke glares at him. "Like I said, you better start talking. Unless you want to test your pawns' luck against the Rinnegan and Itachi." He tilts his head to the side as if to taunt him. "Though I imagine the latter is worse than the former."

Itachi chuckles at that and smiles. "He does flatter me, but I'm quite certain that the three of us could put on a grand performance if you require more convincing." His eyes bleed crimson red.

Oh this was going to be fun. They were so totally going to destroy the Sound Village at this rate.

"Well, it is heartwarming to see two brothers bonding." Orochimaru smirks at Daisuke. "I had heard the rumors of a second Sasuke and I find myself intrigued by the possibilities such a situation presents. You might as well be identical twins physically save for the Rinnegan."

Oh that was it. "RASENGAN!" Menma slams her trademark attack straight into Orochimaru. "He's not going to be your lab rat, you freak!"

It was supremely satisfying to watch the Sannin go flying, but all too soon he rises to his feet. Though he coughs up some blood, it was obvious that the bastard was still alive. Unfortunately.

"You have your mother's temper." He wipes the blood away from his face. "I'm merely saying that the scientific and spiritual implications of such an occurrence are fascinating. I wouldn't examine him without his consent."

Itachi actually rolls his eyes. "I doubt anyone here entirely believes you." Yeah or not at all. Whichever. "In any case, you're going to tell us what is going on or you will get hit with more than one Rasengan."

Daisuke glances towards the Sound Village. "We could always just burn the place to the ground with some Amaterasus." Now that gets a reaction out of the Sannin.

He might as well have been Kakashi having his precious books threatened. Really, it was quite funny.

"You wouldn't destroy all my research like that!" He glares at them, all traces of amusement vanishing instantly. "Danzo was thinking about enlisting my help to destroy the Uchiha Clan. If I were to assist him in this endeavor, he would have given me many Sharingans to examine."

 _ **SNAP!**_ Almost faster than Menma could blink the Uchiha Brothers had pushed Orochimaru against a tree and had him by the throat. Clearly, they had broken something. Though she wasn't sure which bone or bones.

"Give us a reason why we shouldn't burn this place to the ground and kill you." Daisuke's rage was nearly a living and breathing thing all on its own.

Perhaps she was imagining it, but Menma could almost swear that she could feel it in the very air itself. It certainly felt hotter. That or maybe he was just preparing to summon those black flames of his.

Orochimaru smiles at him with all the cunning that his summon animal possessed. "Because I didn't go through with it." Well, technically that was true though Menma doubted Daisuke was in the mood to give partial credit.

"Out of fear." Itachi's glower was terrifying. "Not out of the goodness of your heart, but I suppose the end result is the same." He looks at her and Daisuke. "We should be more focused on Danzo than him. Orochimaru is many things, but suicidal isn't one of them."

The implication was clear. Now that the snake had been found out, he wouldn't actually do anything.

Daisuke sighs heavily as he shoves Orochimaru onto the ground. "I could kill you again." What?! "I did where came from and it would solve a lot of problems, but Itachi is right. We might as well put that intelligence of yours to good use for once."

What exactly was he saying. "So what you wanna take him back to the Leaf as a prisoner?" Menma blinks at the gorgeous ninja like he had just gone crazy.

He probably had. Sadly, the more powerful the ninja, the greater the likelihood of insanity as far as she could tell. Just look at Orochimaru and Madara for example.

"What?" Orochimaru tries to get to his feet. "I'm afraid that I can't allow that."

Itachi smiles at the other ninja serenely. "We weren't asking for your permission." With that being said, he flits straight towards Orochimaru and unleashes his "Tsukuyomi."

* * *

Meanwhile Minato was trying his best not to shiver in fear. Women could be scary sometimes and wives were even more so.

"We didn't want to say anything until we got more information." He looks at Fugaku helplessly. "Right?"

Maybe his friend would assist him in this matter. He was the Chief of Police. Fugaku was used to dealing with dangerous situations _**and**_ the man was nine years his senior. So he had more experience.

"Correct." Fugaku nods as he sighs. "It seems that Danzo has been spending time speaking to Orochimaru."

So much for that theory. If Minato had been hoping on Fugaku's tact to save them, apparently he was just out of luck.

Kushina's eyes narrow at that. No doubt his wife was ready to do something extremely reckless. "Then I say that we should pay visit to Danzo." Yep. That was his wife alright.

"I've always loved how brave you are, but we really should develop some kind of plan first." The Hokage shake his head at her. "Ninjas don't get to be Danzo's age for no reason."

His wife actually pouts at that. God and Goddesses did he love this woman.

Mikoto was more pensive. "He's got many loyal bodyguards." That was true. "Catching him while he is alone would be nearly impossible and if we make a public move against him, well he's still got supporters."

It was doubtful many would choose Danzo over himself, but the raven haired woman did have a point. Such a situation could quickly spiral out of control.

"We'll speak with some other Uchihas and perhaps do some recon work." Once they memorized Danzo's patterns, it would be easier to catch them off guard. "Put your best people that you can spare on it, but don't be too obvious about concentrating your best and brightest in one area, Fugaku."

The Uchiha patriarch rolls his eyes at him. "Minato, you are aware that I have held my position for several years?" Right. Right. "I think that I can handle strategically deploying the Leaf's Military Police Forces for a mission like this."

The blond feels his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Sometimes stating the obvious had a way of making a stressful situation seem more manageable. Was that so wrong?

"Good." He nods at them. "Well get to work on this mission at once then. For now, Kushina and Mikoto, but especially you Kushina need to hold your tempers."

His wife truly was the picture of a fiery red head. There was a reason for the stereotype, Minato supposed.

* * *

Back at the Sound Sasuke watches in fascination as Itachi uses his most infamous Genjutsu against the Sannin.

It was almost a shame that Sasuke had never really shown much inclination towards that style of attack. "Maybe, he'll teach me." He could manage basic Genjutsu just fine and had gotten better at it, but Sasuke knew his strengths and weaknesses.

"Teach you what?" Menma looks at him.

It was strange. They were the same eyes as Naruto and yet not. Sasuke damn well knew they were the exact same shade of blue as his idiot's, but they looked so different on her.

He idly pawns that off to a gender thing. "More advance Genjutsu techniques." Now, definitely wasn't the time to get distracted by a pretty pair of blue eyes. He was more professional than that.

"Oh." She smiles at him. "Yeah. That makes sense."

She was definitely more strategic than her male counterpart, but Menma was still the same person. Once you got passed the superficial layers.

"AHHHH!" Orochimaru screams.

His agony was enough to jolt Sasuke out of his thoughts for a moment. Whatever Itachi was showing him had to be utterly horrific.

Menma covers her ears and winces. "What do you think he's seeing?" Sasuke honestly didn't know.

"Let's hope that we never find out." He shakes his head and sighs.

He knew what Itachi was capable of when he was properly motivated. Sasuke had actually been on the receiving end of that Jutsu and to say the least, he hadn't enjoyed it at all.

If he were a better person, he might feel some pity for Orochimaru. He didn't though. This wasn't the time for mercy. This was the time to ensure that history didn't repeat itself. Never again would there be another Uchiha Massacre.

Menma nods in agreement. "You're probably right." Oh Sasuke knew he was right judging by how loud Orochimaru's frantic wails were getting.

The man looks close to clawing his own eyes out, but Itachi stops him. Sasuke had never seen someone convulse like that. Yes, he most assuredly didn't want to know what Itachi was making the Sannin see.

It should have lasted only a few seconds, but Itachi seemed to be pulling out all the stops. Eventually though, Orochimaru falls to the ground. "Release." That and his brother had finally decided to show the pitiful, sobbing mess on the ground some mercy.

"We'll take him to the Leaf." Itachi shakes his head. "He'll be given treatment, of course. Though I doubt we'll encounter much resistance from him in his current condition."

Sasuke blinks and shakes his head. "You're a little scary sometimes." He quickly grabs Orochimaru's still squirming body and throws it over his shoulder. "You know that, right?"

Itachi chuckles at that and pokes Sasuke's forehead affectionately. It was in this moment now more than ever that Sasuke found himself very grateful for the fact that his brother was on their side. He could be such a sadistic bastard when he wanted to be.

"I know that." Itachi shakes his head at him. "Foolish little brother, I have to be. That way everyone will know not to threaten our family."

Well, that was a good point. Sasuke nods as the three of them begin walking towards the village. Fortunately, Orochimaru hadn't alerted his people.

"It almost seems too easy." Sasuke sighs as he shakes his head. "Danzo probably has some sort of backup plan."

As much as he loathed the fossil, there was no denying that he was an excellent strategist. Not that it would save him this time, but still one had to plan accordingly.

Menma just winks at him as if the solution was obvious. "Well, we'll just have to kick his butt twice as hard then." Yeah. She was definitely a female Naruto alright. That was exactly the sort of thing that the lovable idiot would have said.


	10. Chapter 10

I'll Make My Own

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I have no intention of abandoning this story, but I'm not entirely sure how quick or slow the updates will be. With that being said, happy reading.

Chapter 10

A few days later, Sasuke had to admit that he was nervous. His natural impulse was to kill Danzo now, but he bites it down in favor of the future.

"So you caught Orochimaru." His 'twin' looks at him curiously. "I wouldn't worry about him running off, Itachi Genjutsued him." That wasn't what Sasuke was worried about, but it was comforting to hear all the same. "We haven't alerted the village about who is going on trial tomorrow, so it's unlikely Danzo will bolt."

'Daisuke' as he was called in this world wanted to believe that, but experience had taught him better. "He's probably planning something right now." The impulse to kill the devious fossil was a powerful force, but Sasuke knew he had to be smart about this.

He could kill Danzo with ease. Sasuke could destroy any current threat to their family almost as easy as blinking in this world, but he wouldn't be around forever. Sooner or later, he would die. Of old age, if nothing else.

"Don't worry." A scantily clad Hinata walks over to them. "My family is on the case in the event the leach tries to run."

Bizarre. It didn't matter how many times Sasuke saw this version of Hinata, 'Daisuke' doubted that he would ever get over the complete transformation. Gone was the girl that stuttered and fainted around Naruto, this version scared even him and that was saying something. For the love of the Gods and Goddesses, he had the Rinnegan!

"Probably a good idea." She wasn't alone though.

Somehow Menma had managed to sneak up on him by staying behind Hinata. Whether that was intention or not, Sasuke wasn't sure. Still, he finds himself smiling all the same. It was a shame that Menma hadn't copied Hinata's taste in fashion though.

Sasuke nods at himself. "I imagine that Shisui and Itachi are already tailing his groupies." Right.

'Daisuke' wasn't sure what was more surreal. The fact that his family was alive in this timeline and working together to take out Danzo or that he had just said the word _groupies._

"Yeah." What else was there to say on the matter? "Let's go get some food."

The more out of character they acted, the more likely it was that Danzo would try to flee. If they could keep the identity of the man about to go on trial a secret, that would greatly increase their chances of ending this all easily.

"Ramen sounds good!" Menma smiles at him.

He didn't really believe that Danzo didn't already know what was about to happen, but Menma wanted Ramen. So at least there were some things in life that could be counted on. Boy or girl, Naruto or Menma, a certain ninja with the Nine Tailed Fox inside of them would always have a Ramen Fetish.

Maybe it was a good thing though. "Alright." It gave him something to think about other than how much he wanted to rip out Danzo's black heart. "Let's go." With that being said, they all head off towards the Ramen shop.

* * *

It was going to be a grand spectacle. Of that much, Itachi Uchiha was quite certain and so was his cousin.

"Have you found anything out?" Shisui flits to the other Uchiha's side.

They had just come from another round of spying and neither of them were alone in their endeavors. Itachi smiles as he remembers what his parents had told them.

 _"I suppose that I should have expected you all to become skilled detectives." Fugaku smiled wryly. "You are Uchihas, but as tempting as it is to kill the man outright…you did the right thing."_

 _Yes, it had been. Orochimaru was still more useful alive than dead though. Once they captured Danzo, that could change easily enough._

 _Mikoto shook her head. "We've already got some of our people monitoring his movements." Good. Itachi knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep at all until Danzo was dead._

 _So he was the reason why Daisuke had suffered so horribly in his other life. Well, at least one of the biggest reasons. He couldn't fathom why he would work with such a loathsome wretch other than to save the world, really._

 _"Good." He nodded at his parents. "Shisui and I will be doing the same._

 _His parents nodded approvingly back at him. So that was that. He had his mission and it was one that he could not fail. Lest Danzo somehow weasel his way out of this and found another way to destroy their Clan._

"Just that the village is already hard at work." Itachi couldn't help, but sigh at that. "The gossip is spreading like wildfire about who is going on trial, but I don't believe anyone knows it's Orochimaru."

Shisui frowns at that. "Other than Danzo." Yes, other than him.

Itachi would be shocked, if the man didn't already know. He might very well be plotting to leave the Leaf, but he hadn't shown any concrete signs of doing so.

"True." His brows furrow in concentration. "I suppose that we should try to interrogate Orochimaru further on the matter."

Shisui gives him a look at that. "Knowing your tendency to overdo it when it comes to Genjutsu, I'm certain that he's already told you everything of value."

That was likely true, but it didn't mean Itachi couldn't have some fun. Everyone had sadistic impulses. It was just a matter of how tightly regulated one kept them.

"Watching him squirm is still of value." Itachi smirks at him and Shisui just laughs as the two of them walk off together.

* * *

It was becoming such a normal thing to eat with all of them. Whatever had happened to him in the other world, it looked like Daisuke was here to stay. That and he was at least _trying_ not to stare at Hinata's fishnets.

She shakes her head at that and rests her head on Daisuke's shoulder. "Hinata, can you close your jacket?" Not that she could blame Daisuke for that. They were just _there_. It was like looking at Tsunade.

"Please don't!" Sasuke grins at her and Daisuke shakes his head as places a kiss on Menma's forehead.

He was smart. Trying to avoid a scene. Menma would be lying, if she said she wasn't a little jealous, but she knew the truth.

The main reason Daisuke was 'looking at Hinata' was because she was seated across from him. Her version of Sasuke preferred looking at her and not the Hyuga Heiress.

"You're such a pervert." Menma rolls her eyes at the more childish version of Sasuke.

It was so damn confusing sometimes. They really were like identical twins in so many respects that it was enough to make her head spin.

Sasuke just laughs at her. "Well yeah, but so is he." He shrugs and smiles as if that was some profound observation. "I mean we are the same person. Kinda."

"Don't bring me into this." Daisuke's cheeks burn bright crimson.

Menma had always known the Hyugas and Uchihas were somehow distantly related. No one was entirely sure if the Uchihas had branched off from the Hyugas or if it was the other way around, but their family trees had sprouted in the same forest.

Most of the time, one couldn't tell this just by a glance. Today though, well she definitely could. Daisuke could blush just as red as any Hyuga when properly motivated, it seemed.

"Pft." Sasuke shakes his head. "Are you a ninja or an Academy Student?"

Daisuke raises an eyebrow and flares his Rinnegan. "Do you want to say that again?" Wisely, Sasuke relents and busies himself by playing with Hinata's hair. Smart man.

Menma had never known him to have survival instincts of that caliber before. She laughs at the thought as she subtly places her hand on Daisuke's thigh under the table and he promptly proceeds to choke on the glass of water he had just raised to his lips. Adorable.

* * *

On the other side of the Leaf Village, Danzo paces. This couldn't be happening, but his intelligence had never failed him before.

"I'll need to speak with Orochimaru immediately." He sighs as he heads towards the prison where the Sannin was undoubtedly being held.

If that snake had truly gotten caught, then this might very well prove disastrous for him. Not that the elderly ninja cared what happened to that viper, but Danzo knew that the Sannin was likely to betray him.

"He hadn't even agreed to the plan yet." The old man rolls his eyes in disgust.

Fear must have been what kept Orochimaru so cautious. Granted, the Uchihas were a large and powerful Clan. Someone had to act though. The last thing he needed was for them to take over the Leaf.

It would have all worked out very nicely too. Orochimaru could have done his experiments and a major long-term threat to their village could have been eliminated, but no. Orochimaru had to go and get himself caught.

"I need to speak to the prison." He looks at a guard a few moments later.

It hadn't taken him very long at all to get there. Danzo might be old, but he was still just as light on his feet as ever. A fact that the Uchiha Clan would do well to remember.

He hadn't made it to this ripe, old age without reason. Most combat ninjas would be extraordinarily lucky to hit their 30th birthday. He might be fortunate enough to see his 90th, if he played his cards right.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that, Lord Danzo." The guard looks at him apologetically. "I am under orders from Lord Minato that no one is to speak with the prisoner until his trial that hasn't been authorized."

Damn it. His worst fears had been confirmed. There was no way that the man behind that door wasn't Orochimaru.

"I see." He frowns, but quickly composes himself. "Well, orders are orders." Danzo forces himself to smile as if nothing was wrong. "I shall just have to get the necessary authorization. It was likely just a simple oversight on Minato's part."

He wasn't entirely sure if the guard believed him, but Danzo didn't care. The opinions of insects were of little consequence to him.

"Of course, Lord Danzo." The guard smiles at him. "I'm sure that's all that there is to it."

He wasn't alone though. The elderly ninja could see several guards that were visible by the door and there were others who were more well-hidden.

Orochimaru. "Very well." He turns and takes his leave. "I wish you a pleasant evening."

As for him, Danzo knew what he had to do now. He had to move quickly. The trial would take place swiftly and thus, he had only a limited opportunity to do what should have been done since the Leaf's inception. To destroy the Uchihas.


	11. Chapter 11

I'll Make My Own

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Unfortunately, I can't be sure how quickly or slowly I will update this story. Though I do promise you that I have no intention of abandoning it. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11

It didn't take long for the trial to get into full swing. A fact that makes Menma smile and has her on edge all at once. So this was it then. They were finally going to prove what a creep Danzo was.

"Thank you all for coming." Minato smiles at the crowd. "The good news is that on this day, one of the Leaf's greatest enemies will face justice."

Her father's smile was one of his most deadly weapons, Menma thinks to herself as she leans against Daisuke in the crowd. It could disarm almost anyone, except for Danzo. Most likely because that filthy slug wasn't really worthy of being called a human.

So of course, smiles wouldn't affect him. That would imply that he had a soul or something. Which obviously wasn't the case.

"Yes!" Most people were no longer idle at those words. "Justice! Justice!" Their chants were something that the busty blonde knew that she would never forget as long as she lived.

Their bloodlust was palatable. Not that she could entirely blame them. The adults in their village certainly knew what Orochimaru was capable of and the children were just there for sate their curiosity.

"Of course." He nods at them as he smiles at his wife. "The prisoner will be brought out shortly, but I urge you all to remain calm as the trial proceeds. We are not savages." He winks at them. "There are laws that must be observed."

It was quite the stunning image. Her father standing next to her mother and the Uchiha Clan Heads were all just waiting. Along with everyone else, but it was obvious that they were fully in charge of the situation.

"He'll be dead before sundown." Daisuke smiles at her.

He wasn't the only one trying to reassure her though. Hinata and Sasuke both nod in agreement and out of the corner of her eye, Menma could see Shisui and Itachi were in the crowd as well.

Menma could only hope that he was right. The sooner this was all over, the better off they would all be.

"We've got this." Hinata elbows Menma in support.

As long as Danzo still breathed, there was every chance that he would come up with some kind of plot. That was just who he was and they all knew it.

She forces herself to nod at the feisty Hyuga Heiress. "You're right." Though she wished she was as confident as her voice falsely projects as her side starts to throb.

Hinata was a lot stronger than she looked. Though Menma knew she kinda had to be. Dating any Uchiha was no easy task, but that was especially so when it came to Sasuke. At least her version was better behaved.

"Let us begin the trial now then." Kushina smiles at the crowd. "Rest assured that justice will be served and all will be revealed shortly."

* * *

Orochimaru wasn't pleased about it, but hew as now being escorted onto the stage like some kind of wild animal for everyone to gawk at. Well, in the long run that wouldn't mean much.

"If he believes I shall take the fall for him, he is sorely mistaken." The words were scarcely more than a whisper under his breath, but the Sannin meant them.

He would discover the secret of immortality sooner or later. For that to happen though, Orochimaru knew that he had to stay alive. Which meant that he wouldn't forfeit his life to save Danzo.

"Orochimaru, you stand accused of numerous crimes against the Leaf Village and crimes against humanity." Minato's eyes flicker towards him as he steps on the stage. "How do you plead?"

The man certainly didn't waste any time. Orochimaru could respect that, but he had more important things to worry about.

Danzo was in the crowd. So he hadn't managed to flee, after all. He knew full well what that meant and the Sannin wouldn't give the backstabber a chance to carry out his latest scheme.

"I suppose there's no point in denying that I did those things." He drags his enormously long tongue over the edge of his lower lip slowly and deliberately. "I won't lie and say that I'm sorry I did them." Reveling in the disgusted expressions of the onlookers. "I did them in pursuit of something glorious though. Immortality."

"He's lost his mind." Orochimaru vaguely recognizes Hinata's voice in the sea of people. "He doesn't actually think that he can stop himself from dying. Does he?"

One of the Sasukes looks at her and shakes his head. "He fully believes that he can, but that's not the point." It was still so very fascinating to see two Sasukes. The scientific implications of this were positively fascinating.

Orochimaru didn't care what others thought of his question. It was still a valid one as Danzo was about to find out.

"You're not helping your case." Itachi's voice was easily noticeable even in such a large crowd. "One would think that you'd have more concern for your life."

Oh he did have concern for his own life. Actually that was his highest priority above everything else. Which was why Danzo would soon breathe his last.

Orochimaru starts laughing. "I'm just being honest." Wasn't that what people were always going on about? How honesty was the best policy. "That doesn't mean that the Leaf wouldn't benefit more from my continued existence than my demise though."

"You'd better start talking, if you don't want us just to kill you outright." Menma glares at him.

She was so much like her father when it came to her looks, but the girl did have her mother's temper. Even Orochimaru could see that and his interactions with the girl were admittedly, rather limited to say the least.

"Very well." Orochimaru smiles at them all. "You see, I have acquired vast medical knowledge over the years and I'm willing to use that knowledge to help the Leaf Village in exchange for a pardon."

Silence follows his words. Orochimaru had expected that though. Whether they were amazed at his audacity or seriously pondering the matter was a mystery. It was likely a combination.

"What proof do we have that you'd follow through with that promise?" Fugaku's voice cracks like thunder. "You've hardly proven yourself the most trustworthy person in the past."

It was just something that Clan Heads were naturally gifted at, Orochimaru supposed. He had yet to see a Clan leader with a squeaky voice.

"You can probe my mind if you like." Orochimaru smiles slyly at him. "Though the fact that someone is about to attempt an assassination against me should be all the proof you require really."

* * *

Sasuke was about to ask what he meant by that when several attacks come flying at Orochimaru at once. So that was Danzo's game. He was hoping someone would kill Orochimaru before the Sannin could betray him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Menma was on the case though.

Several clones charge off to block various attacks. She was far form the only one though. The Uchiha Police Force was already on the move and Sasuke found that he joins them without even thinking about it.

So this was what it would have been like, he observes. Had his Clan lived in the other dimension, he would have fought crime side by side with them.

"Your would be assassin made a mistake." The eyes of every Uchiha who could activate their Sharingan flash red. "Attacking you with this much security." His mother was right about that.

Never before had he actually seen her fight, but Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha were both doing precisely that. His father clearly had the upper hand when it came to Taijutsu, but Mikoto's punches were proficient and Gods and Goddesses only knew what was causing her opponents to scream that way.

"Everyone save Orochimaru." Minato's words echo throughout the crowd. "We need to find out who is his attacker is."

Everyone save Orochimaru. Hmm. Sasuke was quite certain that the Hokage had never thought he would utter those words and yet, here they were.

"Got it!" Itachi slams his foot into one of the ROOT Members.

Danzo had far too many of them for his liking really. Not that it would matter. Nearly every fully fledged ninja in the Leaf Village was stepping into the battle.

His 'groupies' were skilled, but they were outnumbered. A regular ninja might not be able to stand up to a ROOT member, but Uchihas and Jonins could. Hell even the Chunins were trying their best.

"Take this!" Weapons, Jutsus, and fists were flying with equal ferocity everywhere.

Sasuke hadn't seen such synchronized fighting since the war against Madara. So this was how Danzo would die in this world. Teamwork would be what caused him to breathe his last.

"We've got this." Menma smiles at him as she slams her foot into another Root Member. "RASENGAN!" Her trademark techniques weren't far behind either.

They did have this. Danzo wouldn't escape this time. Sasuke would make sure of it.

"Chidori!" So would his twin, apparently.

The 'original Sasuke' was now fighting back to back with his girlfriend. His twin might not possess the same combat prowess as him, but Sasuke was confident in saying that he was at least ANBU level even without the bells and whistles.

"Gentle Fist!" So was Hinata.

Blood and the sound of bones being broken was everywhere. Granted it was a minor skirmish compared to the war, but the ROOT Members were putting up a stronger fight than anticipated.

"Damn it!" He hisses under his breath.

He could see it now. Danzo was trying to run. Sasuke immediately charges after him.

"Careful!" Orochimaru's screech was enough to make Sasuke skid to a hall. "WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!"

He was about to ask what tree when the elderly man Summons a truly massive one. Damn it. He was stalling for time and hoping to make a quick getaway.

That couldn't be allowed. "You're not getting off that easily." Sasuke Flickers passed it as he continues chasing the old man.

"Foolish child, you will die along with the others!" Danzo performs his Summoning Jutsu and quickly gets on the massive tapir-like creature's back. "Away, Baku. We must leave this place!"

The Summon didn't need to be told twice. It was quite fast for an animal that size, but Danzo wasn't the only one with a Summon.

"Two can play that game." His eyes narrow. "GARUDA!"

He summons his hawk quickly. If Baku was swift on his feet, the hawk was even swifter in the air. The others would catch up soon enough, but it wouldn't matter.

If Sasuke had his way, Danzo would be dead before that ever mattered. He had done something unforgivable. He had messed with his family again.

"I won't allow history to repeat itself." He snarls while Garuda flies off after Danzo and Baku.

Never again would there be another Massacre. This time, Danzo would die before he could cause more tragedy to befall their Clan. Sasuke would make sure of it.


	12. Chapter 12

I'll Make My Own

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting so long. My schedule, writer's block, and other fics got in the way. I _**can't**_ make any promises, but I'm hoping to get back on track with this story sometime this weekend. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** If you notice something 'wrong' with how the Amenotejikara is employed in this chapter, please know that was done for the sake of the plot. I'm going to make every effort to use it correctly, but sometimes one has to get creative to make a good story. **Oh and I'm fully aware this isn't the most realistic battle, but let's be honest.** I think a lot of people are Anti Danzo and it's all in good fun for everyone, but him. Happy reading.

Chapter 12

Sasuke knew that he could have used his Amenotejikara to capture Danzo sooner. He had a bigger priority though. Getting the fossil far enough away from the crowd to prevent innocent bystanders from being killed.

"A Summon." Danzo's eyes narrow as he rides on top of Baku. "Impressive, but you're mistaken if you think that will be enough to kill me."

Garuda squawks in outrage at that. Sasuke had long since given up on the hawk figuring out how to talk. Either he couldn't or the raptor wasn't particularly chatty. Though he'd never had a problem making his intentions known.

"Oh I know it's not." Sasuke smirks. "It's still fun to give you the illusion of hope."

He had killed Danzo before, but this time he was going to truly enjoy it. No longer was this about revenge and survival. This was purely about revenge.

"Brat, you may have those eyes, but you have no idea how to utilize them." Danzo glares at him. "They're utterly wasted on a child."

They would see about that. In this era, Danzo didn't have the same luxury as his counterparts. He couldn't save his sorry hide by wearing the corpses of Daisuke's family.

"Let's see you backup those words." Garuda swoops down and slashes into Baku. "Amenoteijkara!"

Seeing Danzo's eyes widen in horror was tremendously satisfying, but it was only the beginning. Sasuke was merely getting everyone in position. While he wouldn't summon all his family to the battlefield, but that was fine. The other Uchihas could deal with Danzo's thugs.

Explaining what had happened would be a bit annoying though. Still, Sasuke wanted to give them all the chance to end this vile creature.

* * *

It was disorienting to say the least. One moment, she was fighting her way after Daisuke and the next, Menma finds herself in the Forest of Death. She wasn't alone though.

"What happened?" Hinata looks around in confusion.

Never before had Menma ever agreed with a question more. Hinata, Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto, and Shisui were all there. The fact she didn't see her parents was one that causes her grow uneasy.

"I figured it'd be best to let Minato and Kushina help my family dispatch Danzo's lapdogs." Daisuke's voice cuts through the air. "The rest of you are probably just as eager as I am to punish Danzo. He is the one responsible for forcing Itachi to kill most of the Uchiha Clan. Make him suffer."

The Rinnegan was still spinning. So that's how he had done it. Daisuke had summoned them here somehow. Menma wasn't entirely sure how, but it didn't matter. He had a point.

"In that case, I believe that I'd like the honor of going first." Fugaku's eyes already blood red, narrow as takes a deep breath and unleashes a massive sphere of fire straight at Danzo.

The irony of the situation wasn't lost on Menma. That was the Uchiha Clan's 'Trademark Jutsu' so to speak and it was fairly effective.

"AHHHH!" Daisuke's Rinnegan Jutsu had a nice side effect. "DAMN YOU!" They weren't the only ones who were disoriented.

Normally, the bastard would have completely dodged that attack. Menma was sure about that much, but now the scent of charred flesh was filling the forest air. Danzo had been too disoriented to avoid the flames unscathed, but he still breathed.

"Baku, attack!" The elderly ninja tries to retreat to a more tactical location.

Menma almost pities the beast. There was a large gash on its side that was clearly the work of Garuda, but it tries to fulfill its master's order anyway with a giant roar.

"Take this!" Mikoto was faster and didn't apparently share Menma's sympathy.

A volley for fireballs goes flying straight into the beast's mouth and at Danzo. This time his dodge was better, but Menma could see that the Uchiha matriarch had hidden some kunais in those fireballs and Danzo had been cut.

"They're playing with him." She tilts her head at the thought.

Hinata wasn't playing around though as she jumps into the air. "Gentle Fist!" Faster and faster her strikes went and Danzo was nearly able to evade them.

All except one. Danzo's right arm goes limp, but he creates something with his left. A blade of some kind that cuts into the Hyuga Heiress's chest. A fact that didn't go over well with the regular Sasuke.

"YOU BASTARD!" He Flickers straight at Danzo and shoves a Chidori into his stomach.

Blood gushes from the wound, but Menma frowns as she realizes something. That was a fatal hit, but not the immediate one that could have killed Danzo instantly.

Sasuke had the chance to kill the man who had cut Hinata outright, but he was toying with him. They all were and well, she was for the most part alright with that. Her only real concern was whether or not the bastard would find a way to weasel out of his punishment if they put off killing him for too long.

"My foolish little brother is right." Itachi nods grimly. "Well one of my foolish little brother's anyway. You are a bastard."

That was true, but Danzo wasn't done either. Despite the fact he was slowly bleeding to death, the man manages to release some sort of wind attack from his mouth.

"AHHH!" One that cuts into Sasuke, but Hinata manages to pull them away from the attack.

She was injured, but her dedication was touching. Couples who fougth together generally stayed together.

"Since it was our eyes that first got your attention, I believe it's only fitting to take one of yours." Itachi hurls a flock of crows at Danzo.

The screams would haunt Menma for all her days and she knew it, but she couldn't look away. The beaks and talons were sharp and attack Danzo without mercy. Blood was dripping from what little remained of his eye freely and his howls of pain were almost deafening.

There was no way that she was going to miss out on this action. "RASENGAN!" That and the thought of shutting him up was a tempting one.

So Mena does the only thing that a smart person in her position would do. She charges at the viper with her Rasengan blaring and slams it straight into his shoulder.

 _ **CRACK!**_ The sickening crack that follows makes her smirk. Menma knew exactly what had happened. The force of her Rasengan had ripped off one of his arms.

The good arm. The one Hinata hadn't managed to strike. He was now essentially helpless.

Shisui didn't waste any time in assisting as well. He Flickers to Danzo and leaves behind a series of images of himself.

"They weren't kidding when they called him a prodigy." Menma blinks.

The after images were somehow able to attack and attack they did. Over and over. Fast and furious the blows came until he moves to the side.

"WE SHOULD HAVE SLAUGHTERED YOU ALL YEARS AGO!" Danzo's rage was so great that he manages to spit the words out even as he was beginning to choke on his own blood.

Danzo might never know the irony of his statement, but Daisuke certainly did Menma observes. Not that it mattered. She could already see Daisuke breathing fire into the sky.

The flames were strange though. There were normal ones and then the black ones. So this was the Amaterasu.

"You'll have plenty of time to ponder such things in Hell." Daisuke glares at him and just like that, a powerful lightning strike flashes.

For a second, Menma could swear she saw a dragon shape within the lightning. It was simply too fast to follow though. It was all over faster than one could blink.

Itachi shakes his head as he looks at Daisuke. "Well, you may be foolish." Only Itachi would say something like that in a moment like this. "Though one can hardly argue with the effectiveness of such a technique."

That was true. The original Sasuke seems to agree because he claps his 'twin' on the back. "Good job." He smirks. "Though Hinata is going to need some treatment and we should go and see what's going on with the village attack." Oh right. That.

Memna had nearly forgotten. Which was strange because her father had said the most out of character thing only moments ago. 'Everybody save Orochimaru.'

"We'd better hurry." Mikoto sighs.

Daisuke shakes his head. "I'll get us back the same way we came." Wasn't that a bit dangerous?" No need to waste time." Oh well. Maybe Daisuke just didn't care if people knew what his Rinnegan was truly capable of.

It wasn't as if there were many who could challenge him. Danzo's death was proof of that. Had he wanted to, Menma was certain Daisuke would have killed the bastard with one blow. He had merely been too sadistic to do so.

"Very well." Fugaku nods. "Let's go back and lend them our aid."

* * *

Orochimaru had to admit that he was impressed. It seemed that Daisuke must have used some sort of Jutsu to summon his comrades because one moment, they were here and the next they weren't. Then they came back again.

"Dare we even ask?" He chuckles at them.

Hinata shakes her head. "Doesn't matter." She looks around and blinks at all the chaos that had ensued. "It looks like that's the last of ROOT."

Yes, Orochimaru would be lying, if he said he wasn't happy about that. ROOT was a useful, but dangerous organization. Though he would have ignored their existence, had they not tried to assassinate them.

"I doubt anyone is truly sad to see them go." Hiashi quickly closes the distance between himself and his daughter. "Hinata, are you alright? That injury looks fairly serious."

It was a mark of the harsh lifestyle of ninjas when a stab wound to the chest was considered fairly serious. Still, Orochimaru wasn't one to miss an opportunity.

"I'd be happy to assist with her care." He slinks over to him. "If you'll allow it."

Minato's eyes narrow at him, but he wasn't the only one. "I'm watching it." Sasuke charges towards him. "If you hurt my girlfriend in any way and find the key to immortality, I promise that you'll be spending an eternity as an eunuch."

The threat causes Orochimaru to pale as Daisuke smirks. To add insult to injury though, he wasn't the only one smirking and laughing. The entire Hokage family was. This was humiliating.

"I'd take that threat seriously." Kushina laughs as she looks at Mikoto. "Uchihas tend to keep their promises. I should know seeing as I've been best friends with one for years."


	13. Chapter 13

I'll Make My Own

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. By the way, don't worry. This isn't the end of the story.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place two months after the previous chapter. Oh and I know some parts of this chapter may be viewed as OC, but I decided to go more with a comedy vibe than anything for the wedding. Happy reading.

Chapter 13

Menma wasn't really sure how it had all happened so fast, but she didn't regret it for a moment. It'd be hard to really, especially when she looked this amazing. Even Hinata looked a little jealous at her gown and they were both getting married.

"The gold sash and trimming is a nice touch." The bluenette laughs.

Not to each other obviously, but they were having a 'double wedding.' She was getting married to Daisuke and the Hyuga woman was marrying Sasuke. Both on the same day.

Which could only mean one thing. Complete and utter chaos. Hyugas, Uchihas, Namikazes, and Uzumakis were al involved in one glorious wedding day.

She grins at her. "Thanks. You know this is either going to be amazing or the biggest disaster ever." The blonde couldn't help but laugh as she looks over her snowy white wedding kimono and then over Hinata's.

True to form, the bluenette's had a far lower neckline than her own and it was more form fitting. Still, the lavender accents were beautiful and it stopped just short of being completely outrageous.

Thank goodness that Hinata's family had stepped in. Gods and Goddesses only knew what would have happened, if they hadn't.

"I know." She winks at her. "We should get going though. We don't want to keep everyone waiting." She leads her towards the door with their bridal party following closely behind them. "How did he end up proposing to you anyway?"

Menma laughs nervously at that. "Well, that's a funny story really." Only Daisuke would propose in such an unorthodox fashion. "We were training and one thing led to another…"

 _Danzo had been defeated and somehow Orochimaru had been redeemed. Kinda. In other words, everything had gone back to normal. Whatever that was._

 _"You're way too easily distracted." Daisuke smirked at her as he fired off another Chidori. "Should I put my shirt back on?"_

 _That smug bastard! Gggrr. Not that he didn't have a reason to be smug, but Menma narrowly dodged his attack and pinned him underneath her. He could be such a jerk sometimes._

 _"I was just luring you into a false sense of security." Menma knew she was likely huffing, but she didn't care. "Jerk." That should teach him a lesson._

 _Daisuke snorted as he smiled up at her. "Well, I have say it's working." He caressed her cheek. "It's hard not to feel extremely secure when that much lovely cleavage is in your face."_

 _He had clearly taken some sort of 'charm' lessons' from the other Sasuke. That or maybe, they were more alike than they believed themselves to be. Whatever the reason, Menma found herself blushing beat red._

 _"Pervert." She jumped off him and crossed her arms in a huff._

 _That's when she noticed Daisuke had reached for his kunai pouch. For a moment, she expected he'd just have another go at her. That's didn't happen though._

 _He laughed as he pulled out a beautiful golden ring with a large ruby in the shape of a heart in its center. "That may be true." He shrugged. "I blame Kakashi, Orochimaru, and my other self for being a negative influence, but it doesn't matter. The only thing that does matter is that I'm your pervert and I want you to be my wife."_

 _It struck her as being both the stupidest and most romantic thing that she had ever heard all at once. Menma must have stood their gaping at him like an idiot for several minutes before she formulated a semi coherent response._

 _"You're such an idiot." She laughed as she pinned him again. "But I love you anyway and the answer is yes."_

 _They hadn't really been dating that long, but they were ninjas. That meant that life was far too often all too short and precious to waste with a long courting process when you knew you had found your most precious person._

 _"That's all that matters then." He kissed her hotly. "I still don't understand how you think pinning me is some sort of punishment, but I'm not about to complain." Oh yeah. He had definitely spent far too much time around the other Sasuke, but whatever. That could come in handy on their Honeymoon._

"Wow." Hinata blinks. "That's kinda weird." Menma was about to ask why, but the Hyuga woman didn't leave her wondering for very long. "That's almost exactly what happened with Daisuke and I as well."

Hmm. Those bastards. They had totally planned this. That's why they were having a double wedding.

"We'll kick their sexy butts later, but right now we need to walk down the aisle." Menma grins at her companions as they set off to do exactly that.

* * *

The wedding was pretty awesome. When Sasuke first realize that Daisuke was planning on proposing to Menma, he knew that this was a golden opportunity. A double wedding was even better than one.

"So what you do you think?" He looks at his twin.

Daisuke smiles and nods at him. "It's beautiful." He looks at the sky. "Even the weather is perfect and the music is beautiful." Yeah the whole classical sound the Hyugas had provided was pretty well, classy. "The food looks great, but I'm sure that our brides will look even better."

Itachi shakes his head as he playfully swats Daisuke upside the head for that. It might have taken awhile, but Daisuke had finally started to come out of his shell.

"I think my foolish little brother is a bad influence on you." He chuckles.

"I'm not foolish." They both scowl at him, causing the elder Uchiha to laugh.

They didn't laugh long though. The wedding was being held in the Uchiha District and a large red carpet had been laid out on the streets. The very same carpet that was now covered in flowers thanks to the various flower girls who had decided to help and that their brides were now being escorted down by their respective fathers.

They were beautiful and the whole crowd knew it. That the gasps and whispers told him as much. That and the expression on their faces. The men wished they were him and Daisuke today.

"Your smugness is amusing." Fugaku chuckles. "Both of you are certainly Uchihas."

Yeah. Maybe it was, but he didn't care. Neither did Daisuke.

Fortunately, it didn't take long for the proud Hyuga patriarch and the Fourth Hokage to walk their respective daughters down the aisle. Those kimonos were really something though. Sasuke couldn't wait for their Honeymoon.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the unions of Daisuke Uchiha and Menma Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha." Orochimaru's tongue slides down his mouth in open glee. "If there is anyone here who has any reason why these two couples should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. Though I should caution you against it. Daisuke's Susanoo is quite formidable."

Yeah. Having Orochimaru preside over their wedding was weird, but Daisuke had a point when he suggested it. If the Sannin was ever going to be redeemed he had to start making himself seem more normal somehow. What better way to humanize someone than to have them officiate a wedding?

"Not to mention my Rasengan, Hinata's not so Gentle Fist, and Sasuke's Chidori." Menma smirks.

Those were all good points. "Well, now that the crowd is suitably terrified, I believe we can begin." Orochimaru chuckles. "Do you Hinata Hyuga take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband and do you Menma Uzumaki take Daisuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Yeah. That had to be a mouthful. "To love, honor, and cherish him for all your days and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

"I do." It was hard to tell which girl rose to the occasion first, but it didn't matter.

They had both said yes and now, Orochimaru could continue with the ceremony. "Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife and do you Daisuke Uchiha take Menma Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love honor, and cherish her for all your days and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

"I do." The girls weren't the only ones who could play that game.

Orochimaru smirks at them. The crowd was already cheering, but it wasn't quite official just yet.

The Sannin was having a grand time putting on a show for everyone. "Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce thee man and wife and well, man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Sasuke smirks at that and he wasted no time in doing just that. Neither did Daisuke. It seemed that it didn't matter which dimension one came from. An Uchiha was an Uchiha.

* * *

Hours and several slices of cake later, Daisuke smiles as he twirls Menma around in his arms. Somehow, they had survived most of their wedding, even the bouquet and garter belt throwing.

"They were so vicious." Menma laughs as she sways to the music with her new husband. "I can't believe they almost killed each other over some damn flowers."

Well, they were some exceptional flowers. Still, she had a point. Daisuke was suddenly very relieved not to be a single woman attending a wedding. He didn't even think his Susanoo would have withstood such an onslaught.

"Me neither." Daisuke smiles at her. "The cakes are amazing though."

He had never been a fan of sweet things, but whoever had made those had outdone themselves. Many, many times over. When hosting a double wedding that most of the village was attending, you had to have a lot of food and someone had stepped up to the plate so to speak.

"Yeah." She grins. "Though I wish there was ramen."

Daisuke couldn't help, but roll his eyes at that. It was hard sometimes to realize that Menma and Naruto were just different versions of each other most of the time. Though one thing was readily apparent. Some things never changed. Like her obsession with those noodles.

"Ramen is not acceptable food at a wedding." He snorts.

Defiance flashes in her eyes. "It is if I say it is." Suddenly, she starts giggling though. "It was nice of your family to give us a house in the Uchiha District."

That was true. It was a large house as well. Most of Uchiha houses tended to be roughly the same size, unless you had a larger family. His parents had made an exception for them though.

"Yeah." He nods. "I think that it's mostly because Daisuke and Hinata are moving into the Hyuga District though. Itachi is the eldest, so we're not worried about the heir issue."

Everything was falling into place perfectly. Hell, Sasuke and Hinata were even going to hyphenate their names. No word yet if it was going to be Hyuga-Uchiha or Uchiha-Hyuga yet, but Daisuke figures it would be the former due to alphabetical order and the fact Hinata was the heiress of that Clan.

"Probably." She smiles. "You don't have to worry about your Clan though. What happened there won't happen here." She glances over at Mikoto and Fugaku who were dancing, but they weren't the only ones. Itachi and Shisui had also spun off with their respective dancing partners. "I promise."

Daisuke smiles at the promise. "Oh I know that it won't happen here." He had the Rinnegan and Danzo was dead. No one in this dimension scared him anymore. "What will happen is we'll have an exceptional Honeymoon though."

Menma laughs at that. It was like bells. How Naruto could be so boisterous and she could have a melodic laugh was beyond him. It must be a gender difference.

Speaking of Naruto though, maybe the two worlds didn't have to be so separate. Sasuke hadn't thought of it before, but that particular Jutsu with his Rinnegan might be a two way door.

"Yeah." She winks at him. "We will. Believe it!"

Though that could wait until after said Honeymoon. He'd waited this long and Daisuke wasn't entirely sure what the results would be. So why not have a little or a lot of fun first?


	14. Chapter 14

I'll Make My Own

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of _**I'll Make My Own**_ and please do feel free to check out my other stories, if you're interested.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place two years after the previous one. Happy reading.

Chapter 14

"Daddy!" A blue eyed toddler giggles as she stumbles straight towards Daisuke.

Menma smiles at the sight. It was sweet. Akira and Kibou both clearly adored their father.

She glances at her husband who had just been tackled by their dark haired daughter. "How did you come up with their names anyway?" She had always wondered.

"Akira means bright." Daisuke smirks at her as he scoops the toddle into his arms. " Kibou means hope. It's a pun on this reality giving me hope for a brighter future." Ah. That was clever.

Though Kibou wasn't nearly as clever as he thought he was. The blond toddler darts out from behind a bush and tries to pounce on his father, only for Daisuke to scoop him up with his other arm.

While Akira had blue eyes and black hair, Kibou was the opposite. He was a blonde with Daisuke's obsidian black eyes. (Well, whenever Daisuke didn't have his bloodlines activated anyway).

"Good choices." She laughs. "Well, the others should be arriving shortly."

They had been married for two years now and their twins were just over a year old. Yeah. The Honeymoon definitely wasn't over by any stretch of the imagination.

Daisuke nods at that. "Good." He smirks at her. "I hope you've got your earplugs ready." Oh not this again. "You know how loud your other self can be."

"You can be such a jerk sometimes." She rolls her eyes. "I mean he's loud, but you married me and we're kinda the same person."

Their children laugh at that. It was highly unlikely they actually understood the topic of discussion, but it was still cute all the same.

"Yeah." Daisuke snorts. "I try not to think about that too much. It gives me a headache." He kisses her forehead. "Fortunately for me, you're a woman and much better looking."

She didn't know whether that was an insult or a compliment. That was just who Daisuke was though. He could never not get some sort of dig in. That was alright. She'd get her revenge later. Just as she had on their Honeymoon. Chakra cuffs could be fun.

"Whatever." She smiles. "Let's just make sure that we have enough food to feed all our visitors."

That was no small feat. Their families all had extremely healthy appetites.

* * *

A short while later, Naruto arrives with well a lot of people. He still couldn't believe that not only had Sasuke's plan worked, but the bastard had actually settled down in the other dimension and he was a _**DAD!**_

"Wee!" Madoka giggles madly.

Oh and so was the other Sasuke apparently. In a way, that was even weirder than the fact that the bastard, now known as Daisuke for some reason, had ended up married to Naruto's female counterpart.

Sasuke and Hinata just didn't make much sense. Then again, this version of Hinata wasn't their Hinata and Madoka did live up to her name.

"I still find it funny that you named her Sweet One." He laughs.

Sasuke rolls his eyes as he smiles at the giggling bluenette on Naruto's shoulder. Save for her eye color and hair coloration, she looked exactly like a mini Mikoto or female Sasuke. (Really, what was the difference Naruto often wondered to himself)?

"It suits her." He shrugs.

Hinata nods as she smiles with pride at her daughter. "She hardly ever cries and she doesn't seem to mind roughhousing with her cousins."

Yeah. Cousins seemed to be as good a way to describe the relationships as anything else. For all practical purposes Daisuke and Sasuke were identical twins in this world.

"That's true." He grins at Fugaku, Mikoto, Hiashi, and his parents. "You guys must all be thrilled about being grandparents?"

The Sasukes weren't the only ones who had managed to have children after all. Itachi also a father. His little boy was named Washi.

"You better believe it." Kushina grins as she looks at Itachi and Izumi. "Nice pun on the Washi thing meaning eagle."

Yeah. Naruto had spotted that one too. Dasiuke could summon a hawk and his brother had an eagle for a kid. Which was probably why Washi was always so happy to see Garuda whenever his uncle summoned him.

"Thank you." Izumi smiles sweetly.

It was pretty surreal every time Naruto came here. Though he was still annoyed with Daisuke for not inviting him to the wedding, the blond did understand it in a way. It was pretty weird what with Menma being the female version of himself and all.

"I can smell the food from here." Minato smiles. "They've outdone themselves this time. We should go and enjoy it."

Naruto couldn't resist hugging his parents yet again at those words. He could visit them whenever Daisuke agreed to bring him over. Which was fairly regularly now. At least once a week, when Naruto could manage it.

Being Hokage was a busy job. A lot busier than he had ever expected it, but whatever. He wouldn't trade it for the world. Believe it!

"That's probably a good idea." Fugaku and Hiashi lead the way.

It was the Hyuga man who got there first though. Sometimes Naruto was pretty sure Fugaku let the other man 'win' to keep the peace. Dealing with Hinata's temper when her father was upset wasn't something that was on anyone's To Do List.

"Wow." Hinata looks around and smiles. "Not sure how you manage all this with two toddlers around."

Menma laughs. "The Shadow Clone Jutsu is a thing and we use it liberally." Ah. That explained it then. Naruto knew there was a reason why that was his trademark jutsu.

Sasuke looks like he's considering that jutsus new applications and Naruto snorts. Didn't matter which dimension he was from. Some things never changed.

"So I'm still not sure why you didn't bring me over soon?" He raises an eyebrow at Daisuke. "When it was really that easy and you're _**sure**_ that Orochimaru is a good guy now?"

That last part was hard to believe. People didn't change that completely. Did they?

Well, he knew they did sometimes. Nagato was proof of that, but still that one was a hard pill to swallow. Probably because Orochimaru had 'kidnapped' Daisuke when he was a kid.

"I didn't realize it was possible for the longest time." He shrugs in that annoying way. "By the time I did, I didn't know how much time had passed on the other side or what I'd find when I did. So I figured I'd enjoy my wedding and Honeymoon first. So sue me."

He could be such a bastard sometimes. Daisuke was so lucky that Menma was now standing between them.

"Leave it." She smirks. "I'll punish him for being an arrogant bastard later."

That causes several loud gales of laughter to be heard around the table. Naruto wasn't really sure he wanted to know what 'punishment' entailed in this case, so he busies himself with his ramen. It was going to be a long visit this time around apparently. His other self was feeling sassy.

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke sighs in relief. He loved having them all here, but it was always quite the chaotic affair when you had that many people in that little space.

"Don't worry." Menma laughs as she wraps her arms around his neck. "The kids are out like a light now that they've had their bedtime story and Orochimaru does seem to be on good behavior for now. Tsunade has reined him in."

That was a little disturbing. Sasuke didn't want to imagine what reining in someone like Orochimaru would entail.

On the bright side, his twin was gone. So he could refer to himself as Sasuke in his head again. That routine got confusing really fast, even after all these years.

"That's good." He smirks. "I'm not worried though. Orochimaru is many things, but he's never been particularly suicidal." He points to his Rinnegan. "He knows exactly what I'm capable of and he doesn't want to risk annoying me." Not anymore anyway.

Menma shakes her head in amusement as she leads her husband to the bedroom. "That's good to know. You were joking about the earplugs though right? He's not that loud is he?"

Pft. No. He definitely wasn't joking. "If you really need to ask that question, you should get your hearing checked." A lot. "He's just as loud outside of the bedroom as you are inside it, but I like it when _**you're**_ loud. Him not so much."

It was always amusing to rile his wife up. For some reason, seeing her glare at him was sexy. Probably because she usually jumped and down when she did it.

"Pervert." She rolls her eyes at him.

Sasuke smirks at that. "True, but I'm still your pervert and I'm very lucky that's the case." He kisses her. "You're also lucky that I actually have the stamina to keep up with you and the twins. I love you all, but you're the almost as hyper as Naruto."

Which was certainly saying something. That blond had practically invented the term. Which was a bit odd. Minato was so mellow, but clearly Naruto took more after his mother in terms of temperament.

Menma kisses him back. "So how did you know that it would work?" She tilts her head. "Attacking Madara like that?"

Sasuke pauses. That was actually a very good question. "I didn't really." It was pathetic that he had gone off without any real plan, but there hadn't been another option. "I knew that this world was possible. So I figured I'd try to create my own world." He hadn't expected to end up in the same one that Naruto had though. "I made my own reality in a way and I'm very glad that I did."

Menma smiles at him. Yeah. She could be loud. She could be hyper, but those baby blue eyes of hers were positively lethal when she smiled at him like that.

"That's sweet in a very stupid way." She laughs.

Sasuke rolls his eyes as he scoops her up in his arms and carries her to their bedroom. "You're lucky you're cute." Too cute to stay angry at for such an insult to his pride.

He'd grown somewhat soft in this reality. There were no longer any great threats here, but that was fine. If they emerged later on, Sasuke would deal with them.

"Yeah." She winks. "I know."

Besides, everything had ended well. Naruto was Hokage in the other world and the Five Great Nations were recovering from the war. It wasn't perfect and the new alliances that had sprung up definitely needed nurtured or else they'd eventually just dissolve, but Naruto was happy and most of the people he cared about had made it through the war.

"Your modesty has always been one of your most attractive traits." Sasuke smirks as he sets her on the bed. "Anyway, you can't argue with the results. My reality wasn't pleasant. So I made my own."

Menma laughs and smiles as she kisses him heatedly. "You got very lucky, but I'm glad you're just as foolish as Itachi says you are or you wouldn't have found your way to me."

That was good point and it was hard to argue with his wife when she kissed him like that. So he'd just debate the merits of his decision later. For now, well there was no reason why they couldn't go for a tiebreaker. After all, they did have one son and one daughter…


End file.
